A Cinderella Rewrite
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Cinderella performed by the Teen Titans! Starring me as the director! I've called myself 'Flare' by the way Read and Review please! RobStar
1. Organised?

**New Story! Got the idea from **_**Featherpen 13 **_**(Hope you don't mind!)Basically, movies/fairytales performed by the Teen Titans. This is the first of a series of six. Cinderella! By the way, I've called myself 'Flare' in this, just so you know. If you have ideas for other fairytales/movies, tell me please!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Super version of Cinderella!

Chapter 1: Organised!

Flare was **not** happy.

"They're late!" she complained, pacing around the large hall she had rented for the week.

"Who's late?" said the cheeky voice of a red headed teenager as he zoomed in with inhuman speed.

"You and all the other titans!" Flare answered. "It's bad enough that the others are late but how come you're late?"

"I forgot." He said simply.

Flare put her face in her hand. This was **not **going well.

"Then go tellthe others!" she ordered

"I'm on it!"

Five seconds later he was back.

"Robin, BB, Rae, Star and Cy will be here in a moment, they had technical difficulties. Argent and Hotspot have a few things to take care of first. Bumblebee's making sure that her team don't trash the tower, Kole lives in the _Arctic _and is having trouble persuading Gnark to let her go, I couldn't find Jericho and Jinx is right here!"

Kid Flash put a scowling Jinx on her feet. Jinx dusted her self off and looked around.

"What do you want us for?" she asked Flare.

"All shall be revealed when the others come." Flare answered. At that moment, there was a large crash. Three voices where arguing form outside the door. She went to the door and threw it open. The Teen Titans were standing outside. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing, Starfire was trying to make them stop and Raven looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you guys done yet?" Flare asked irritably, glaring at them. The five of them turned to face her. She pointed to the studio. The five trudged in. "Where are the other five?" she wondered aloud.

"Sorry I'm late!" Bumblebee apologised as she flew in, "Hey Sparky!" she greeted. Cyborg growled at his pet name.

"Four left," Flare counted, "I guess I'll give you a rundown of the rules while we wait for the others. Rule 1: You must do everything I tell you to do!"

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because if you don't then I WILL KILL YOU!"

The 8 titans nodded their heads.

"Rule 2: Make sure you say your lines with meaning. ACT PEOPLE, ACT!" a confused murmur broke through the teens but they were silenced with a glare from Flare. "Rule 3: Don't ruin you costumes. Okay, that wraps up everything. Now, where are the others?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around. "Oh, it's only you Jericho. Don't do that!" he signed something and sat down.

"Dude, this place is _big!_" Beast Boy marvelled. "What's in those closets?" Without warning he ran to one of the doors and pulled it open. Exited, he ran inside and came out a few minutes later wearing a hat and an eye patch. Cyborg and KF ran in the closet and came out wearing various costumes. Raven, Bee, Jinx and Flare all put a hand on their face and shook their heads. Boys were idiots. Just then, a silver coloured girl came in wearing a black and red dress.

"'Ello! Sorry I'm late! Had a bit of trouble by the dam." Argent apologised in her cockney accent.

"Now we're just waiting for Kole and Hotspot." Flare informed no-one in particular. Hot spot chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey!" he greeted, raising a hand.

"Make that just Kole." Robin told Argent and Hotspot the 'rules', Raven was meditating, Starfire was talking to Jinx and Bumble Bee. On the other side of the room, KF, BB and Cy were 'playing dress up' and Jericho was sitting in a corner, playing his guitar.

10 minutes later, they were all sitting down, bored.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Flare practically screamed. The others flinched. Then, the doors burst open.

"Sorry!" a pink haired girl apologised, she was panting. "Gnark didn't want me to go and then I got lost." Flare sighed.

"Kole," she said, "we are in an enormous building painted lime green and I gave you a very detailed and clear map. HOW COULD YOU GET LOST?"

"Err, well, Gnark kind of accidentally ate half the map."

"So, you're saying a caveman ate the map." Kole nodded, "a _caveman ate _the map!" Beast boy snickered.

"Dude, that's an even worse excuse than 'a dog ate my homework'!" Kole pulled out something from her pocket and handed it to Flare.

"He didn't eat _all_ of it." In Flare's hand was a small, soggy piece of paper that had been ripped off of something. On it were a few pencil lines.

"Oh. Well, go sit down," Kole sat down between Jinx and Jericho.

"Good, now let's begin! We are going to do 6 classic fairy tales starring you guys! We will do a different one everyday and on Sunday we'll watch them!" The titans stared at her blankly.

"Fairytales." Robin said in disbelief.

"Fairytales!" Flare confirmed.

"Fairytales?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fairytales!" Flare replied.

"Fairy tal-" Hotspot started.

"Yes Fairy tales! Now, today we're doing Cinderella. Everyone, pair up!"

There was a huge scramble as the titans started running around. When it had all calmed down, they were in these pairs:

Robin and BB.

KF and Hot Spot.

Cyborg and Jericho.

Jinx and Kole.

Starfire and Raven.

Bumble Bee and Argent.

Flare slapped her face.

"I meant _girl boy _pairs!" The titans looked at her in horror. "It would look a bit odd if Cinderella was a boy or if prince charming was a girl!" the look of horror changed to confusion. Flare sighed. "Each pair is going to be the main characters of one of the fairytales."

"Oh." The titans chorused (apart from Jericho).

"So, re-sort yourselves." There was once again chaos in the studio. The pairs ended up like this (with a little help from me!)

Robin and Starfire

BB and Raven

KF and Jinx

Hot Spot and Argent

Cyborg and Bumble Bee

Jericho and Kole

"Good, so, who wants to be Cinderella?" all the girls stayed silent. "Thanks for volunteering Starfire!"

"But I did not do the volunteering of which you spoke!" Starfire complained as Flare dragged her and Robin to their feet.

"I volunteered for you. So, who wants to be the stepmother?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Not much really happened in this chapter. Oh well! **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Outfits and Casting

**This chapter is going to be short. More of a filler chapter. The parts will be casted and costumes chosen (I **_**love **_**Robin's…)**

Chapter 2: Let's do it!

Flare was sitting down at a desk while the titans were talking and stuff. Flare jumped up and ran to the centre of the hall. She grabbed the whistle that was around her neck and blew it. A high pitched sound echoed through the room.

"I have finished casting the parts!" Flare announced, waving around a sheet of paper. "They are as follows...

"Cinderella: Starfire.

"Prince Charming: Robin

"Evil Stepmother: Raven

"Stepsister 1 (Drusilla): Argent

"Stepsister 2 (Anastasia): Jinx

"King: Hotspot

"Duke: Beast Boy.

"Fairy God Mother: Bee.

"Jericho, Kole, KF and Cy, you are random people who do stuff at the balls, okay?" The titans nodded. "Good! Then let's do it!"

"Cool! I'm the duke! Err, what exactly does the duke _do?" _BB asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"He walks around with the king and does the slipper bit at the end." Flare replied, sorting through some scripts. Beast Boy looked very disappointed.

"Is that all?"

"Yep!"

"Oh." He trudged to the closet to find a suitable costume. Robin was looking distastefully at a prince outfit. It was red and had ridiculously huge, puffy sleeves. There was also a pair of sporting white tights that went underneath some poofy shorts.

"Do I_ have_ to where it?" he asked, holding it as far away from him as possible.

"Yes, go change," Flare ordered, "NOW!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Robin scurried into one of the changing rooms. Meanwhile, Starfire had just emerged from hers and was wearing a ripped tan skirt and a shirt like thing in a slightly darker shade. She also had a white apron and a white cloth over her hair. Jinx and Argent came out in identical dresses. They were large with puffed skirts and sleeves. The only difference was Jinx's was a bright orange colour and had bright pink shoes whilst Argent's was fuchsia pink with red shoes. They both wore necklaces with a large pink/red jewel hanging form it.

"Do we have to wear these?" Jinx asked, "They make me feel silly."

"I have to agree," Argent added, "and fuchsia pink is _defiantly _not my colour!"

"They're the dresses I picked out for you and so they're the dresses you're going wear, okay?" Flare had her hands on her hipped and was giving them looks that said _'if-you-complain-one-more-time-about-the-dresses-then-you-are-dead'_. They muttered something under their breath before stalking off.

Just then, Robin came out of the dressing room. Everyone burst out laughing. In addition to his red, puffy-sleeved outfit, he had a large red and gold hat with a huge white feather and a cloak in the same colours.

Robin growled at KF, who was near by, and trudged over to the corner, glaring at Flare every once in a while.

Everyone was in costume. Jinx and Argent were now in slightly simpler dresses but in the same colours. Bee was wearing a golden cloak and had a shimmering gold gown underneath. She also held a silver stick with a golden star on top. Hot Spot was wearing a large red cloak and a turquoise and red suit underneath. Beast boy had a turquoise suit and a large purple hat with a white feather (not quite as big as Robin's). Raven had a maroon dress on. There was a large purple gem in the collar line. Cy, KF and Jericho were wearing suits similar to Robin's, just not so ridiculous, in blue (Cyborg), yellow (Kid Flash) and Purple (Jericho). Kole had a light blue dress on, decorated with dark blue. She was wearing a few pieces of crystal jewellery. They were ready.

"Okay people, you have a few minutes to look through your script and then it's shooting time!" Flare shouted through a megaphone. She handed the scripts out and went off to set up the stage. The Titans sat in a large circle, practising their lines.

This was going to be a long day.

**Tell me what you think of their costumes. By the way, I do have better fashion sense, I just enjoy torturing them. **

**Robin: Why did you give me such a stupid outfit?**

**Me: Because I thought it would be funny!**

**Kid Flash: I thought it was funny!**

**Me: Read and Review please!**


	3. Filming and Fashion?

**Here's the next part that I know lots of you wanted me to upload so, here it is. **

**HURRAH! I've **_**finally**_** uploaded the next part of JCH! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and my other stories! **

**Anyway, here's the next part of… A Cinderella rewrite.**

Chapter 3:

"Okay, first scene!" Flare called through a megaphone. The titans, fully costumed, got into their positions for scene one. Kole picked up a microphone and began to speak.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a man who had a beautiful wife and a charming daughter. However, one day his wife came down with a terrible illness and died.

"The man grieved for five days but still kept good care of his daughter. After four years, he realised that his daughter needed a mother as well as a father so he married another widow who had two daughters. Sadly, soon after their marriage he was taken ill and died, leaving his daughter an orphan.

"However, the poor orphaned girl's stepmother was actually cruel and favoured her own daughters above her. So, the stepmother spent all of the girl's father's money on her own daughters and hardly anything on the girl.

"She was forced to work as a slave to her stepmother and stepsisters. When she was dusting the fireplace, she would get covered in ashes and so her stepsisters, Drusilla and Anastasia, called her '_Cinder_ella.

"And so our story begins…"

Kole then put the microphone down. Starfire was already on the set, lying in a bed. Light flooded in through the fake window as she pretended to wake up.

"What a glorious morning!" she exclaimed as she got out of the bed. She went behind a tattered curtain and pretended to get changed, when really she took off a skirt and had her Cinderella outfit on underneath. She then emerged from the other side went down some stairs and into a small room decorated as a kitchen. She started to pour water into one of the cups when…

_**Smash**_

"CUT!" Flare shouted. "What happened?"

"Err, it appears that I have dropped the mug. My apologies!"

"Ugh, whatever. Raven, clean this up. Bee, get a new mug!"

Raven used her powers to pick up the pieces of shattered mug and put them in the bin. Bee left the room and shortly returned with a new mug.

"Okay, let's try this again!"

Again, Kole went on the stage and said her bit. Starfire 'woke up' again. However, as she went to the screen to 'get dressed', she tripped on the hem of her night skirt and fell over. She crashed into the screen which toppled into a table. Robin had gone forward to catch Starfire but tripped up himself on a microscopic piece of mug which Raven had missed and fell on top of Starfire who was about to get up. Flare slapped her face in annoyance.

"What happened this time?" she asked. Robin got up and brushed himself down before helping Starfire up.

"Thank you friend Robin." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Aww, why isn't that cute. Now, WILL _SOMEBODY_ ANSWER MY QUESTION!?"

"She tripped." Raven droned.

"On what? Air?"

"Her skirt." Argent answered, sitting back on a crate and watching with mild amusement.

"Okay. Where are the others?"

Bumblebee shrugged after glancing around a bit. Raven didn't do anything. Argent looked confused for a moment before shrugging as well. Starfire and Robin looked around the studio before Starfire replied:

"I do not know director Flare."

"Great," she said sarcastically, "And don't call me that!"

Kole and Jinx looked at each other and sniggered slightly. Flare looked at them suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, squinting her eyes. Jinx folded her arms and looked around. Kole bit her lip.

"Err, the boys told us that they were gonna look through the costumes." Kole said, not quite meeting Flare's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Jinx burst out laughing. The rest of the girls (and Robin) looked at her. She took a few calming breaths before smirking.

"She means they're having a fashion show!"

"…What?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Next we have Kid Flash sporting an amazing crocodile outfit!" Beast Boy announced through an invisible microphone while wearing a red and green suede suit. As he said it, Kid Flash strutted out from behind a screen wearing a large amount of green polystyrene. If you looked carefully enough and had loots of imagination then you might just be able to recognise it as a badly fitting crocodile costume.

The red-haired speedster walked down the makeshift catwalk, waving his hips around vigorously. Cyborg and Hotspot applauded enthusiastically. Jericho was no-where to be seen.

"Thank you Kid Flash, we will now be taking a break, but stay tuned for the 'Clockwork Cyborg' and 'Red yet cold Hotspot'!"

Kid Flash was about to go and get changed when the door burst open. In the doorway stood the seven girls (and one Robin).

"Okay, I'm not even going to _ask_ what you're doing."

"H-h-hi Flare!" Beast Boy laughed nervously. Raven raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothing. Flare looked annoyed.

"I want all of you to change back and come to the studio and _STAY_ there! Kapeash?" she glared at the four of them who nodded and scuttled to the changing room and studio. Kole looked around, confused, before tapping Flare.

"Where's Jericho?"

"…I…don't…know," she replied slowly, "Why don't you go look for him?"

"Okay."

Kole ran off in search of the mute guitarist as the others went back to the studio. Raven had put the stage back together. Flare was about to press the record button on the camera but then realised Kole wasn't back yet.

"How long does it take to find one person?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

~On the roof~

Kole walked through the door to the top of the roof and found Jericho playing hi guitar. He had his eyes closed and hadn't noticed Kole come in.

"Hey." She said quietly. The boy looked up and turned to her. He looked pleasantly surprised to see Kole and waved in greeting.

"We're looking for you downstairs."

Jericho cocked his head and pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you don't need to do anything; I think Flare just wants to make sure we're all still here."

Jericho silently sighed and got up. Together they went back to the studio where the others were waiting.

"There you are, Kole, your line!" Flare sat back on a director's chair and pressed a button. Kole said her part. Starfire actually got through the first scene without smashing anymore mugs or wrecking the stage again. The whole of that section went smoothly, until the stepsisters came in.

"Greetings stair sister Drusilla!"

"CUT! Starfire, its _step_sister. Okay, take two!"

"Greetings _step_sister Drusilla!"

"Mornin'."

"CUT! Argent, stop saying it so nicely, you hate her and you are _posh_ not _cockney!_ Take three!"

"Greetings stepsister Drusilla!"

"Whatever."

"CUT! Argent, your line is: _'Cinderella! What have I told you about coming into my room!? GET OUT!' _Take four!"

"Greetings stepsister Drusilla!"

"Cinderella! What have I told you about coming into my room!? GET OUT!"

"My apologies! It shall not happen again." Starfire stepped out of the room and carried on down the 'corridor'. Suddenly, Raven came from around the corner and crashed into Starfire.

"Watch it you stupid girl." She said in a monotone.

"CUT! Raven, where's the anger? I want you to shout it like you mean it! Take five!"

"Greetings stepsister Drusilla!"

"Cinderella! What have I told you about coming into my room!? GET OUT!"

"My apologies! It shall not happen again." Starfire, again, stepped out of the room and carried on down the 'corridor'. Raven came from around the corner and crashed into Starfire.

"Watch it you stupid girl." She said, still in her monotone.

Flare sighed, this was going to take a while.

--

**I think Flare's coming of as kind of bossy. Don't worry, I'm not like that really, I just thought that I needed someone like that!**

**Can anyone guess what (more like **_**who**_**) Cyborg and Hotspot were gonna dress up as? Cookies to anyone who guesses and cake for anyone who gets one or both right!**

**Review please!**


	4. Edible Maidens and Singing Lessons

**No one got who Cyborg or Hotspot were gonna be! I don't blame you mind, they were hard! Emily Snow12 was the only person to guess! **

**Actually…**

**Cyborg was a clock! (To be more specific, Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast!)**

**Hot Spot was Father Christmas! (Santa Clause, St Nick, whatever you call him! Don't you get it? He dresses in red but lives in the Arctic! Red yet cold? Never mind)**

**So, here's the next part as requested by a friend!**

**--**

"Okay guys!" Flare said as she clapped her hands and stopped pacing to face the Titans. They just stared back, obviously annoyed. "This next scene is between The King and the duke! Hot Spot, Beast Boy, get into your places!"

Hot Spot was once again in his King outfit. He was sitting in a large chair in front of a desk, on which were his feet.

"Hot Spot, feet _off_ the desk!"

"But _I'm _the _king!_ Therefore, I can do what I want!"

"Not while I'm director you're not! Now, MOVE YOUR FEET!"

Hot Spot reluctantly moved his feet of the desk and leant forward grumpily, his head resting on is crossed arms.

"Annoying woman…" he muttered under his breath. Flare ignored him.

"Okay people! Take one!"

Hot Spot sat at his desk, shuffling through some papers when Beast Boy burst in wearing his turquoise suit. He also had a spectacle hanging from his breast pocket.

"Sire! Sire! I have heard news tha-woah!" Beast Boy screamed as he tripped over something and landed in a heap, the papers he were holding covered his body and the floor around him. He was still screaming.

"CUT! What the _heck_ Beast Boy?" Flare asked through clenched teeth as she marched on stage and loomed over him, hands on her hips. "What was the screaming for? This isn't a horror movie!"

"Sorry!" he said as he got up and brushed himself down, laughing nervously. The remaining Titans began to clear up the papers that littered the stage floor.

"Take two!"

Hot Spot was sitting at his desk again, looking through some papers, again, when Beast Boy came running in, again.

"Sire! Sire! I have heard news that you son will be returning home tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? We must start preparing immediately!" Hot Spot jumped up unenthusiastically.

"CUT! Hot Spot! More enthusiasm! Take three!"

… (**A/N I can't be bothered to do the beginning part of the scene!**)

"Tomorrow? We must start preparing immediately!" Hot Spot jumped up with much more enthusiasm; unfortunately for him, he landed awkwardly on the desk, causing it to topple over.

"CUT! Love the enthusiasm Hot Spot, but that was too much!"

"Gee, _sorry_."

Flare ignored him.

"Take four!"

… (**A/N Again, I can't be bothered**)

Hot Spot jumped up and ran over to Beast Boy.

"Preparing for what, Sire?"

"Why, for the ball of course!" Hot Spot answered as though it was the most obvious thing the world.

"Ball?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"For the return of the prince of course! We must start preparing! Go and write invitations and send them to out to every house hold with eligible maidens! GO GO!"

"Why every edible maiden?"

"Because I want Pri-"

"CUT!"

Both Titans sighed and looked at Flare who was silently laughing.

"What was wrong with it this time?"

"Beast Boy, is _eligible_ maidens, not _edible_ maidens! You don't _eat_ them!"

"Sorry!"

"Take five!"

… (**A/N Bovered?**)

"Why every eligible maiden?"

"Because I want prince Robin married off as fast as possible! The faster he marries, the faster I'll become a grandfather!"

"Of course Sire, whatever you say," and with that, Beast Boy walked off.

Flare stopped the camera and faced the rest of the Titans.

"Okay guys! This next scene is when Cinderella receives the letter from the Duke and has to interrupt her stepsisters singing lessons! Let's go!"

Flare went to one of the sets and started to walk around it, getting deciding on positions while the three girls put the finishing touches on their costume. She was greatly surprised when she turned around to be face to fact with an angry looking Argent and Jinx.

"I don't sing." Jinx told her plainly, crossing her arms.

"Too bad. You're going to anyway. You don't have to be good! The worse the better!"

"I still won't sing." Jinx insisted, not moving.

"Neither will I." Argent added, looking mift.

"I don't care! You will sing and you will like it!"

"I'll sing, but I won't like it." Argent said, glaring slightly.

"Fine! As long as you're singing."

"She can sing, but _I'm _not!" Jinx insisted.

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

"NO I WON'T!"

"Do you _want _me to tell Kid Flash you have a crush on him?"

"NO!"

"Then _sing!"_

"…Fine."

Soon, everything was ready and all of the props were in position.

"Take one!"

Raven was sitting at a large piano, wearing her maroon dress. She stretched her fingers before playing a complicated piece of music. Her fingers were moving so fast you could hardly see them. Jinx and Argent were sitting down on chairs next to the piano, looking very confused.

"Raven, you're meant to play the music on the stand!" Flare told the empathy, indicating the music stand on which were a few pieces of paper. Raven stopped playing and looked through the music. She sighed and played a little bit of 'Sing Sweet Nightingale'. Flare nodded in approval.

"Take two!"

Raven was still sitting at the piano. She started to play 'Sing sweet Nightingale'. Jinx and Argent, who were in their bright orange and fuchsia pink dresses, sat in chairs next to the piano. They began to sing:

"_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale…"_

"Cut! You're singing too nicely! Sing off key!"

"_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale…"_

"That's better. Okay, scene three from the top!"

--

**Sorry, I had to rush the ending! I wanted to upload this chapter today and I have to go in, like, two minutes! Review please!**


	5. Dresses and Brooms

**HEY! Time for another instalment of… A CINDERELLA REWRITE!**

**(Insert applause here!)**

**Sorry it's late! (Well, to me it feels late) I've been having major writers block recently and FF wouldn't let me update for some reason.  
**

**Okay, you can read it now!**

****

I don't own Cinderella or Teen Titans :(

**

* * *

**

"Stepmother!" Starfire called as she burst into a large room. In the centre of the room was a grand piano. There were also three magnificent chairs, one behind the piano and the other two next to each other to the right. Seated on the three chairs were three, pale faced women wearing huge, vibrant dresses.

"What?" Raven snapped as she stopped playing the piano. Jinx and Argent ceased their 'singing' and looked up at Starfire.

"I bring you a letter from the Duke concerning you!" she said as she handed Raven the letter she held in hand.

"Good, now get out!"

Starfire walked slowly towards the door but didn't go out. Raven opened the letter and read the contents. She made a small gasp noise.

"CUT! Raven? You call _that_ a gasp?" Flare put her hands on her hips. "_This_ is a gasp." She did a huge, dramatic gasp, putting a hand on her heart.

"I don't do over the top gasps." Raven crossed her arms.

"Well, can you _at least_ do some sort of pleasantly surprised expression?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good! TAKE TWO!"

~Scene skip~

"Good, now get out!" Starfire turned and slowly made her way to the door, but didn't leave the room. Raven shook the letter open and pulled out a piece of paper. Her eyes widened as they whizzed over the words. She looked up at Argent and Jinx.

"Girls! This is brilliant news! The King is holding a ball at which the Prince shall choose his bride! All eligible maidens are to attend!" Raven said as happily as she could. Strange strangles cries sounded from Argent and Jinx's throats.

"CUT! Argent, Jinx, you're meant to _squeal_, not make weird strangle noises. TAKE THREE!"

~Scene skip~

"Girls! This is brilliant news! The King is holding a ball at which the Prince shall choose his bride! All eligible maidens are to attend!"

Argent and Jinx squealed half-heartedly.

"CUT! Those weren't squeals, they were _half-_squeals. TAKE FOUR!"

~Scene Skip~

"Girls! This is brilliant news! The King is holding a ball at which the Prince shall choose his bride! All eligible maidens are to attend!"

Argent and Jinx squealed loudly, almost deafening the other Titans.

"Cut! Too much squeal!" Flare said shakily. "Take five!"

~Scene Skip~

"Girls! This is brilliant news! The King is holding a ball at which the Prince shall choose his bride! All eligible maidens are to attend!"

Argent and Jinx squealed loudly, but not too loudly, in delight.

"Really! Come on mother! We simply _must_ go shopping!" Argent exclaimed. Jinx nodded frantically.

"Yes! We must get new dresses for the ball!"

"All _eligible _maidens?" Starfire asked curiously. "That means I am also invited to go!"

"What?" Jinx shrieked. "She can't go mother!"

"You won't let her? Will you?" Argent asked.

"This has been issued by the king himself and it clearly states that 'all eligible maidens are to attend'. She is allowed to go." Raven received shocked looks from Argent and Jinx. "_If_ she get's all of her chores done and finds a suitable dress," she added. Starfire nodded and skipped out of the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, she squealed and ran to do her chores.

The camera stopped filming.

"Good work! Okay, now we need to film the girls getting their dresses. POSITIONS PLEASE!"

Raven, Jinx and Argent walked onto a different set while the others stayed behind the camera. The three girls surrounded by rows of dresses.

"Just look through the dresses and try some up against you. Take one!"

Jinx and Argent sifted through the many garments, looking for anything that took their fancy. Jinx pulled out a dark purple one with a glittery black cloak trailing behind it. Argent nodded as Jinx held it up in front of her. The black haired girl went back to looking through the dresses, eventually picking out a black one with a red piece of fabric that made a belt. Raven just stood there, arms crossed.

"CUT! Raven, you need to be looking through the dresses as well! Jinx and Argent, I didn't hear any girlish screams! And, you're meant to pick the dresses you tried on earlier!" Flare shouted. The girls did _not_ look happy.

"I don't wear dresses," Raven explained bluntly.

"Those dresses were ugly!" Argent protested, pointing at the offending articles of clothing.

"I wouldn't be seen _dead_ in them!" Jinx complained.

"That's the _point_. Raven, you wear a _leotard_! I don't think a dress is going to be any worse. Take two!"

The three girls looked through the many dresses, picking some of them out. Jinx and Argent squealed slightly at random moments. Jinx then _'spotted'_ a large orange one at the front. She went over to it and picked it up with the tips of her fingers, holding it an arms length away. She then took a deep breath and awkwardly scrunched it up a bit, pulling it one centimetre closer to her.

"CUT! Jinx, you're meant to _hug_ it! Not scrunch it up slightly. Take three!"

The girls did the same thing as before. Again, Jinx pretended to see the dress before walking up to it and hugged it very quickly. Argent picked up the pink one next to it and picked it up. As soon as she did this, she dropped it and backed away from it.

"I can't do it!" she clutched her head. The rest of the Titans laughed.

"CUT! Argent…it's a _dress._ It's not going to _eat_ you. Take four!"

Argent managed to hug the dress this time, but drew away from it as quickly as she could. Raven's dress was a light shade of maroon. It wasn't as large or poofy as Jinx's and Argent's but was still fairly large. She picked it up and walked to the back of the set.

"Come on girls. Let's pay for the dresses and leave," Raven told the other two.

Flare turned the camera off.

"Good. Starfire, you're on!"

Starfire walked on the set wearing her costume. She carried a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other. As soon as the camera started she began to mop the floor. Jinx and Argent walked in. They opened their mouths to say something when Argent fell over, dragging Jinx with her. They landed in a colourful heap on the floor.

"CUT!"

"Ow…" Jinx moaned. "What was that for?"

"Sorry love, I slipped."

"Get up you two. Take two!"

The two of them got up and walked off again. Starfire began to mop the floor again. However, this time, before Argent and Jinx could take three steps, Starfire fell over. Robin ran forward to catch her and also slipped and fell on top of her.

"Ugh, not again. CUT!"

Robin got off Starfire and helped her up.

"This isn't working. Starfire, scrap the mop and bucket. Beast Boy, go get a broom."

Starfire put the mop and bucket next to a pile of props. Beast Boy ran off and returned with a broom. He handed it to Starfire to who took it and went back to her place on the set.

"Take three!"

Starfire began to sweep the floor when Jinx and Argent came in. Starfire, however, was sweeping so enthusiastically that she brushed a large cloud of dust in the two girl's faces. The coughed and try to sweep it away with their hands.

"CUT! Maybe not a broom. Beast Boy, go get a feather duster." Beast Boy ran off to get the duster while Starfire put the broom with the mop.

"Take four!"

Starfire started dusting the mantelpiece on the set. She brushed a bit too hard and knocked everything off.

"Oops…"

"CUT! Beast Boy, get a piece of cloth and some polish."

"Why me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I said so. Now GO!"

He left the room again. Starfire put the feather duster with broom and mop. Beast Boy soon returned. He handed the items to Starfire who looked at them in a confused manner. She squeezed handle on the bottle of polish. It didn't move. She looked down nozzle and squeeze harder. Suddenly, the bottle burst, spraying those near with polish.

"Beast Boy, get a towel."

**

* * *

**

On my profile is a poll about the sequel to this which will be BBRae! The poll is very important so if you haven't done it already then can you please do it soon! Thanks!

**Also, if haven't already then check out my other story 'Jump City High'. There's a competition in it and I need entries! Thanks…again!**

**Review please!**


	6. Bippity Boppity Boo

**HEYA GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm alive and I've had SUAGR!!!!!!!! (And injuries to the knees and left hand…I've had enough head injuries to last me a lifetime!!)**

**Okay, I probably skipped some of the story but I couldn't think of anything to do for the next part of Cinderella… **

**I don't own Teen Titans or Cinderella!!! Heehee, did you know there's a fairytale called 'The Shadow'?? It's really weird…**

* * *

Flare flicked through a fairytale book, trying to find Cinderella. Finding it, she skimmed over the storyline and growled. "Gah! All the versions are different!!" she exclaimed, throwing the book in some random direction.

However, Robin happened to be in that random direction and received a thick, hardback book to the face. He grumbled and picked it up. "Fairytales? What are you looking these up for?"

"Because I just am!" Flare answered, "I'm trying to think of the best way to portray the Fairy Godmother!" She sighed when the Titans gave her confused looks. "There are a few different versions of Cinderella; the same thing applies to the Fairy Godmother."

"Ohh…" The others chorused. Flare face palmed.

"Hey! If there are so many different versions then why not let me do my own version?" Bumblebee asked, hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised. Flare started blabbering gibberish as she tried to explain why. The Titans watched in amusement.

"Oh, fine," she finally gave in. "Go on then! Start the scene! Remember, Starfire, or Cinderella, is upset because any hope of her going to the ball has been dashed by her step sisters." Flare snapped the crocodile thingy** (I forgot what they're called) **"Take one!"

The super-powered teens scattered to get to their places or just get somewhere off set. On stage was Starfire in a torn, warm-toned lilac dress. She was sitting on, what looked like, a stone bench and had her face buried in her arms, pretending to be crying.

Suddenly, a dark skinned girl walked on, wearing a glittering golden dress with a matching cloak and crown. In one hand she held a small, silver wand with a gold star on it, and her other hand was on her hip. However, before she could draw in the breath to deliver her line, Flare shouted, "CUT!!"

Starfire and Bumblebee sighed and looked at her questioningly. "What? We haven't even done anything yet!" the latter complained.

"Well, it's just I think your entrance needs to be more…dramatic…" Flare explained.

"And just _how_ do you expect me to do that?"

"Uhh…" Flare looked around the room, stumped. Suddenly, a wave of inspiration hit her. "Ooh!! Robin, why don't you use one of you explody disk things? That might work!"

Robin stepped back. "What explody disks are you talking about? I don't have any explody disks…"

"But Robin," Starfire said, standing up and regarding him with confusion, ignoring the frantic hand gestures Robin was giving her to get her to stop talking. "You do possess the disks that do the exploding. You used one of them just yesterday!"

"Ya see!" Flare grinned. "You do! So…hand one over…"

Grudgingly, he reached into his belt and pulled out a black and yellow disk and handed it to Flare who took it gleefully. "Okay…how do I use this?"

The Titans face-palmed.

"You throw it…" Robin explained, "and it explodes…"

"You mean like this?" Flare chucked the disk in some random direction and a great big beam of light shot up from where it landed.

"Yes…like that…"

"Actually…I don't like that, it doesn't look quite right…"

A bit later, after trying out Raven, Cyborg, Jinx, Argent and Hotspot, Flare was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get through the scene.

"Ooh!! Bumblebee…" Flare started, a sneaky smirk forming on her face. "You have those stingers…right?"

"Uhh…yeah…"

"Well, can you, say, ?" she asked in a rush. Bumblebee blinked.

"Uhh…what?"

Flare took a deep breath and repeated what she had said, "?"

Bumblebee sighed. "No…can you say it again, but slower…"

"Can you let someone else borrow them so they can make a cool effect with them?"

She looked down at her stingers and frowned. "Why should I?"

Flare deadpanned and motioned for her to stay still. She ran over to the prop cupboard and returned with a shovel. "Because if you don't then I shall use the shovel."

"Uh-huh, that's _really_ threatening…"

Flare looked down at her shovel sadly. "B-but, it's a sh-shovel…"

"And…?"

Flare pouted and sulked off to put the shovel back where she had 'found' it. She soon returned and gave Bumblebee a puppy-eyed look. "Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

It went on like that for a while before Robin decided to speak, much to the annoyance to the other Titans who were finding the conversation very entertaining.

"Bumblebee just let her have the stingers…" he commanded. Bumblebee looked like she was about to retort something back but decided against it, instead opting for handing Flare the stingers with a 'Break them and you die' look. Flare just grinned and handed them to Robin.

"Here, you can use them!"

"What?"

"What? I don't know how to use them! All you've got to do is use them to make a cool flashy effect when I signal you to! Okay, let's try it!"

She snapped the crocodile thingy again and called out, "Take seven!" as everyone scrambled into position. Again, Starfire was 'crying' into her arms on the stone bench. Suddenly, a fork of lightning struck a girl in a golden dress as she came on, burning her to a crisp. Flare sighed. "Cut…"

Bumblebee glared at Robin. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hey! I didn't mean to!" Robin defended, holding his hand out defensively and stepping backwards.

"Uhh…let's try again!" Flare said, ushering Bumblebee off stage. "Take eight!"

For the eighth time that day, Starfire pretended to cry into her arms on a fake stone bench. Again, there were some bright flashes of, what appeared to be, lightning, and a golden clad girl walked on stage.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she enquired in a slightly bored voice.

"Oh, who are you?" Starfire asked, looking up in shock.

"I'm your Fairy Godmother. You want to go to the ball so let me give you a dress," she said, waving her wand around.

"Uhh…" Starfire faltered. She hadn't remembered those lines in the script, "I, uhh…yes! That would be most helpful!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, bippity boppity boo. Don't you look pretty! Okay, there's a coach behind that tree," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "Make sure you're home by midnight 'cause that's when this stuff will go poof…have a nice day."

The Titans looked over at Flare, waiting for her to yell, 'CUT!' and make them do the scene again. They were, however, very shocked to see her watching the action with interest, a thoughtful look on her face.

Bumblebee then sauntered off stage again, walked over to the camera and pressed a button to make it stop recording. "And I am _not_ doing that again."

Flare nodded absent-mindedly, lost in her own thoughts. "I…I like it!"

The Titans stared back at Flare, dumbfounded wide eyed. She had…liked it? Not one scene had gone so far in without Flare yelling 'CUT!', and Bumblebee was obviously not putting her all into it, so you can imagine how flabbergasted they were. Flare stared back and blinked. "What?"

"Uh…nothing!" Kid Flash said nervously. He looked back at the stage where Starfire was just hovering, wandering what to do, "Um, well actually…shouldn't Star be wearing that now?" he gestured to a chair on which a purple and silver dress was laying.

"Oh yeah…" Flare frowned. "I hadn't thought about that…hmm…I know!" She grabbed the dress and ran up some stairs to small area above the stage where all the lights and such were. "Kid Flash!" she called. "Get up here!"

The speedster looked at his fellow Titans before zipping up the stairs. "Uhh…yeah?"

"Can you go get some of that stuff…"

"What stuff?"

"You know, the clear thread stuff…"

"Uhh…"

"Just go!" Flare shoved him on his way and started adjusting the position of one of the lights, currently not being used.

After a few seconds he returned with the clear thread stuff and handed the reel to Flare who attached it to the label in the dress. She handed him the reel, with the dress hanging off the thread, and told him, "Okay, when Bumblebee says 'Bippity Boppity Boo' start lowering the dress. Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked up fearfully and, trembling, saluted her. "Yes?"

"Get up here! You have a job!"

He trudged up the stairs and waited for orders. Flare pointed to switch on a board with lots of other switches on.

"Basically, you need to press this when Bumblebee says 'Bippity Boppity Boo'."

"Okay, I can do that!"

Flare gave them both looks and walked back down. "Okay, let's do that again! But this time, Bumblebee, you need to pause slightly after the 'Bippity Boppity Boo' so the dress can get down…POSITIONS EVERYONE!! TAKE NINE!"

Again, everyone went into their positions. Starfire fake cried on the fake bench, Robin did the flashes of light and Bumblebee came on again.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Bumblebee asked.

Starfire looked up in shock. "Oh, who are you?"

While this was going on, Beast Boy was looking around the upstairs area. He found a small tub labelled 'fairy dust' and got an idea.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, bippity boppity boo." Bumblebee paused and looked up as a bright light beamed down to centre stage, just next to Starfire, and a purple dress started descending upon them, someone from above started singing the 'hallelujah' chorus slightly out of tune while someone else threw down handfuls of multicoloured sparkles. Everyone watched with fascination. Suddenly, Bumblebee squealed in pain and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Ah! Who's chucking down that messed up glitter? It's getting in my eyes!"

Starfire was having similar problems. "Ow, the light is so bright, and the powder of sparkles is most irritating to my eyes."

Flare groaned and stomped back up the stairs. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Eep!" Kid Flash and Beast Boy squeaked. The former dived behind something, leaving the other to face Flare's wrath. However, in his panic, he grabbed a fistful of sparkly dust and blew it in Flare's face, shouting, "EAT PIXIE DUST!"

Flare screamed in pain as she tried to rub the dust out of her eyes, though only succeeded in making it more annoying and agonising. "AHH! THE PAIN! MY EYES!!"

"Now you're in for it…" Kid Flash whispered to Beast Boy before whizzing down the stair and crashing into Jinx. "Uhh…heheheh…hello Jinxie…"

She growled and shoved him off her. "Don't call me that…"

"Heheh…" he laughed nervously. Jinx just glared and stalked off.

Robin, meanwhile, had run over to Starfire. "Are you okay?"

"Robin? Where are you?" Starfire asked, rubbing her eyes whilst Robin's widened in shock. Starfire took her hand away from her face and blinked a few times. She squinted at Robin through half closed eyes. "Oh, I am able to view you now."

Robin sighed in relief and wiped a few bits of sparkly dust from her face. Starfire smiled and moved a bit closer. Robin leant forward slightly. She slowly started closing her eyes as their faces drew nearer until…

"AHH!!!" Beast Boy screamed as he fell off the upstairs area, having been backing away from Flare but accidently walking off the edge. He landed right in between Starfire and Robin, both of whom were blushing bright red. "Uhh…sorry guys…" he said.

Flare soon came tumbling down the stairs, hands over her eyes, and landed in a heap on the floor. "Ow…"

After a while, when they had gotten the glitter out of their eyes, Flare told them to get back into position. "Why'd I give those jobs to the boys?" she asked herself, calling Jinx and Raven up to do Kid Flash and Beast Boy's jobs. "Okay! Take ten!"

This time, the scene went through smoothly, without off-tune hallelujahs or fairy dust of doom. Flare sighed in relief as she pressed a button on the camera and leant back in her chair. "Okay…good…let's go to the next scene! Everyone, get your ballroom outfits on!"

Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Jinx, Hotspot and Argent all groaned and moaned. Flare rolled her eyes and pointed to the changing rooms. "Make sure you get the right outfits!" she added to Jinx and Argent who where eyeing the pile of dresses from the shopping scene. They scowled and picked up the vibrant dresses they had to wear and trudged into the changing rooms. Starfire, Jericho and Kole didn't seem that bothered as they also went to the changing rooms, mainly because their clothes were actually quite nice and Jericho had no voice to complain with. Bumblebee wasn't complaining either as she wasn't in the scene at all.

Flare just grinned and went to set up the new set, brimming over with excitement.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd…done!! There!! An update!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways…I just want to thank a few cyber friends of mine who gave me a few ideas for this (The whole dress bit with the dust, light and it descending from above)**

***Sighs* I love torturing the Titans…don't you? I don't know about you guys, but the dust bit made my eyes hurt…Ow…**

**Soo…review please!! The next bit is the BALLROOM BIT!! *Dances around happily* I'm sure the Titans are looking forward to showing off their amazing moves!!**

**Titans in background: *Grimaces* Uh oh…**

**Bumblebee: Ha! I'm not in that scene!**

**Me:…Darn…**

**Anyways…review please!!**


	7. Da Dancing King!

**Hey dudes and dudettes! Ya miss me?? Of course you guys did! 'Cause you love me!! ^.^ Heehee…jokes…wait, you don't love me? *tears up* B-b-b-but…**

**Titans: Aww…great…**

**Me: *Runs out of room crying***

**Random kid: Hey! I'm alive!! Anywho, Flare wanted me to say that…*reads off of paper* **_**Fire. Star. Studios. Does. Not. Own. The. Teen Titans. She. Is. Also. Prone. To. Random. Mood. Swings. Due. To. A. Lack. Of. Sugar.**_

**Titans: *Sarcastic* Wow…really? **

**Random kid: *Still reading* **_**Now. Go. Forth. My. Beloved. Readers. And. **_***Stops reading***__

**Robin: And…?**

**Random kid: I dunno, that's where it ends. And this paper is stained with strange red stuff…**

**Titans: 0.0**

"Holy mushrooms!" Flare yelled, staring at a fleck on the floor.

"Holy…mushrooms?" Beast Boy repeated, following Flare's gaze to the floor.

"Sweet peanut and post-box patty!" Flare exclaimed, now pointing at the floor.

"Sweet what of what?" Cyborg asked, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Great tree-man of California!" Flare shouted, ignoring them.

"Tree-man of California?" Hot Spot joined the confused group of male teens. "What's she going on about?"

"I dunno," Beast Boy answered.

"It's, it's…" she started, pausing dramatically. "A speck!"

Hot Spot, Beast Boy and Cyborg twitched. "A speck?" they asked.

Flare smiled, nodded and skipped off, leaving the confused boys with the speck.

"A speck…" Beast Boy said faintly. "All that attention over a speck…"

Kid Flash then came hopping past them, his tongue lolling out and an expression of great concentration on his face. His hands where moving at great speed, trying to do up the bright yellow tie around his neck.

"Can't…do up…tie…" his said, sounding as if he was being strangled. The others laughed. "Aww, c'mon…guys…not…funny…"

Meanwhile, the girls were still sorting through a box of accessories for their ballroom outfits.

"Ew…orange…" Kole muttered, throwing a bright orange bracelet over her shoulder as she sifted through a box of jewellery. The bracelet hit Argent's head, causing her to frown and regard the item with distaste.

"I see what you mean, love…You seen anything black in there?"

"Hmm…I'll have a look…" Kole went back to searching through the box and eventually pulled out a tangle of black bangles with small, red crystal studs. "This alright?"

Argent smiled her thanks and took the bangles, slipping them onto her wrists.

Raven, meanwhile, was reading a book, pretending she wasn't clad in a maroon dress with a large skirt and pink shoes. Well, until she was consulted by Starfire for a choice between a silver necklace with a star pendant or, what seemed to be, a silver cord necklace with a green teardrop.

Not wanting to get involved with the other girl's fashion fusses, she waved her hand vaguely in the direction of one of them and carried on reading, tugging uncomfortably on the sleeve of her dress.

"Alright my lovely ladies?" Flare asked, walking around them. "Got everything sorted yet? Gosh you take ages…"

"You can't rush art," Argent told her, fastening a gold necklace around Jinx's neck.

"Art, shmart," Flare rolled her eyes. "We have got a movie to film! Okay, everyone UP and out the room! Argent, what are those on your wrists?"

The girl looked down at her hands and then back at Flare. "What, me bangles?"

"They are black."

"…And?"

"No, you have to wear BRIGHT things! Like, uh…this!" She picked up a bright orange bracelet from the floor and shoved it at Argent. "Your character is big and over the top, therefore so are you and- Don't give me that look."

Argent didn't stop giving her a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look but walked out with the others, grumbling.

Near the set, the boys were lazing around, all done and dusted. Well, almost all of them. Kid Flash was still having problems.

"Stupid movie, stupid suit, stupid Flare, STUPID TIE!" he complained, trying in vain to tie up the said item of clothing. The others were watching, entertained and laughing. They were all ready. Robin, sporting a poufy, red outfit with a matching hat, fiddled with the medallion that hung around his neck.

"Never knew you were into jewellery Robin!" Beast Boy commented cheekily.

"Hey! I am not! _She_," he threw where he knew Flare was a dirty look, "made me wear it!"

Cyborg, wearing blue, had done up his tie with no problems at all, and was smirking at Robin whilst Jericho, in a purple version of Cyborg's suit, was giving him a sympathetic look.

"Finally!" Hot Spot exclaimed when he saw the band of girls coming toward them. "KF, you still trying to do up that tie?"

"Be done…in…a moment…"

Just then, the girls arrived, some shifting around awkwardly in their dresses, others giggling at Kid Flash's inability to tie ties.

"Kid Flash…what are you doing?" Flare finally asked.

"I'm…doing…up my…tie…" he forced the reply out his mouth.

"Still?" Flare sighed. "Jinx, help him with his tie."

Jinx went over to him and started doing up the tie for him. His ears turned slightly pink and the others grinned knowingly.

"Okay, so, what's going to happen is the girls apart from Starfire are going to line up in front of Robin. Beast Boy and Hotspot, you need to be standing to the side, over there." Flare pointed to a raised area on the left. The two boys trudged over and climbed on.

"Okay, good…uhh…girls, line up please!"

The girls picked up their skirts and glided across the room and stood in a line. At least that's what they were going to do until Argent tripped over…something…

She yelled out a word-I-shan't-repeat very loudly as she crashed down to the ground. Kole, Jinx and Raven fell over her body and landed on top of her in a pile. They moaned and groaned and rubbed their heads as they tried to unscramble themselves. Robin and some of the boys went over to help them up when they, too, fell over…something…and crashed on top of the girls.

"Thanks, love," Argent gritted her teeth as more weight was added on top of her. "Big help."

Flare sighed and face palmed. "And they came so highly recommended…"

"It's not my fault!" Argent grunted as the Titans slowly started getting themselves out of the tangled mess they were in. "I tripped over something!"

"Tripped over what, pray tell?"

"…I dunno…"

Flare raised an eyebrow and walked over. Eventually they all managed to get themselves up off the ground. They dusted themselves off and looked at Flare who was staring at the floor where they had fallen with a horrified expression.

"What's with her?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, jabbing a thumb in her direction. Cyborg glanced at her and shrugged.

"It's…it's…"

"It's what?" Robin questioned, following Flare's gaze to the floor.

"It's…THE SPECK!"

"…the speck?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the speck," Flare confirmed, nodding stiffly.

"You mean that speck you were yelling at earlier?" Hot Spot asked, joining in the conversation.

"I wasn't yelling_ at_ it, I was yelling _about_ it…" Flare corrected him. "And that speck is what tripped up Argent!"

"A speck tripped up Argent?"

"Yes!"

"What!?!" Argent screamed, marching over. "You're telling me I tripped up on a speck!?!?"

"Why yes, yes I am…" Flare said calmly, nodding her head. Before the girl could blow up at her and send her to Kingdom Come, she turned on her heel and trotted off. "GIRLS! LINE UP!"

The girls, sighing, stalked off to where they were meant to be lining up. Flare went over and looked at the order they were standing in.

"Hmm…Argent move behind Raven and, uhh…Kole, go to the front. Okay, yeah, that's good…" Flare nodded. "Let's go! Robin, get back over there!" she stepped back off the stage and behind a camera. "Right, and…go!"

Kole stepped forward and immediately fell over.

Flare sighed. "CUT! What happened?"

"I don't know!" Kole said, sitting up. "Ow…"

"Boo hoo, go put a plaster on it. Did you fall over the speck?"

"…The speck?"

"Yeah, the speck that tripped Argent up."

"…I think so…"

"Hmmm…" Flare walked over and regarded the speck. "Stupid speck…Cyborg! Come over here please!"

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blow the speck up please!"

"…Blow it up?"

"Yes, blow it up!"

"Uhh…okay…" He set up his cyber canon, aimed it at the floor and blasted. A load of smoke and some coughing later, Flare peered down at the hole in the floor.

"Hmm…yeah, I think you got it…" she said with a slight nod. "Okay, let's go again!" Everyone got back into their positions. "Take TWO!

Again, Kole stepped forward…and fell down the hole.

"CUT!" Flare yelled. "What happened?"

"Uh, she fell down the hole?" Beast Boy answered a tad unhelpfully.

"Yes, I can see that…" Flare sighed. "Kole, why did you fall down the hole?"

"I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, trying to hoist herself up with her arms. Thankfully for her, Jericho had rushed over and grabbed her elbows to pull her out.

"The speck lives on…"

"…What?"

"The spirit of the speck obviously caused her to fall down the hole into its grave," she explained as if obvious.

"But you just said the speck was alive," Kole pointed out, now out of the speck's grave.

"…Uhh…shall we go again?"

She walked back to the camera and waited for everyone else to get into position.

"What about the hole?" Jinx asked, pointing at the offending feature.

"Uhhhh…Ooh! Raven! Make one of them…things…"

"One of those _things_?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about…"

"You know! Those…things…the disk thingys! To cover the hole with!"

Raven, without lowering her eyebrow, used her powers to create a black disk which was placed in the hole to make it level with the rest of the floor.

"Okay, good! Everyone back in their places! Take THREE!"

For the third time, Kole stepped forward.

"…Uhhh…"

"UGH!" Flare screamed. "What is it now!?!?"

"…What am I meant to do again?"

"Just…curtsey or something!" Flare told her. "Then when go and do…something…when Robin bows and waves you off! Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Okay, cool. Take FOUR!"

Yet again Kole stepped forward, not falling over, and curtsied. Robin grimaced and gave a short nod of his head.

"CUT!"

"What NOW!?" The Titans complained.

"Robin! What was that?" Flare asked, marching over.

"A bow…"

"No it wasn't!"

"Then what was it!?"

"A nod! A bow is when you bend at the waist, not the neck! Like this!" She demonstrated with a low, sweeping bow with circular, over the top hand movements. "Try again, take FIVE!"

Once again Kole walked forward to Robin and curtsied. Robin awkwardly bent down in a rigid bow and waved her off with his hand. Kole walked off and stood next to Jericho, Cyborg and Kid Flash. Argent then stepped forward and curtsied with a small scowl on her face. Again, Robin did a stiff bow and waved her off. She responded with a scowl and walked off.

Jinx stepped over to him after this and gave a small curtsey. After being waved off by Robin, she stalked off, followed by Raven who _attempted_ to smile at him but it looked more like a grimace.

Flare watched, frowning slightly. Suddenly, she clicked her fingers. "Of course! CUT!"

"What was wrong with that?" Argent asked, throwing her arms in the air.

"I forgot the music…" Flare said with sheepish laugh. "Oops-a-doodle…"

The Titans groaned and face palmed at her. She just giggled embarrassedly and scuttled off to put the music on. She pressed a button on the sound system and some heavy metal started playing.

"What the-? This isn't right!" She said, frowning as she pressed the 'stop' button.

An innocent smile made its way onto Beast Boy's face as he looked purposefully to the left.

"Alright, who changed the disk?" Flare asked, looking at the Titans and holding a CD case in her hand and tapping her foot. The teens all turned to look at Beast Boy who was whistling to himself. His tune slowed down as he realised the number of eyes on him.

"Uhh…"

"Beast Boy," Flare gritted her teeth, "did you change the disk?"

"…No…"

She raised an eyebrow in reply. He feigned a look of shock.

"Can you truthfully say this is the face of a liar?" he asked, putting on an innocent face. Flare's expression didn't change.

"Yes, yes I can…where's the disk?"

"In the music player." He pointed to the disk port with a grin.

"No, where's the ballroom music disk?"

"Uhh…"

"If you've lost it then so help me I will-"

"Please! Do not do the harming of Beast Boy! I am sure he wasn't meaning harm by doing this! Perhaps it was only an accident!" Starfire said, attempting to dissuade Flare from killing Beast Boy in a horrible, unthinkable way.

"If he doesn't want me to do the harming of him then he'd better cough it up!" she said, glaring darkly at him.

"Um, I, uhh, put it…somewhere…but it's not lost! Its location is in a temporary state of, err, forgotteness…"

"I temporary state of forgotteness?" Flare repeated with a slight twitch of her left eyelid. "Well you'd better get them OUT of a state of forgotteness and go GET it!"

"But I don't know where they are!" Beast Boy moaned.

"AHA! So you admit it!" Flare grinned triumphantly with a crazed look in her eyes. "You've lost it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"…Tis okay." She shrugged, pulling another CD case out of her pocket. She wandered back over to the music player and pressed a button to eject the disk already in their and replace it with the one from the case in her pocket.

"Okay?" Beast Boy stared at her. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I had a spare," Flare told him.

"All this time, you've been shouting and yelling at me for loosing it and you had a _spare!?!?"_

"Yeah, well, taught you a lesson didn't it?" she asked, pressing play to check it was the right disk and pausing it when it was. "Don't loose my stuff! Anyway! Everyone back in your places!"

The Titans exchanged wierded-out glances. One thing was clear to them, Flare had issues, or a multiple personality disorder…Nevertheless, they shuffled into their starting positions and waited for Flare to tell them to start. She pressed a button on the music player, causing some slow waltzing tune to start up, then went back to her place behind the camera.

"Okay, take SIX!"

The first part of the scene went swimmingly. After Raven flashed Robin the smile/grimace, the camera cut to Beast Boy and Hot Spot in their seats on another part of the set.

"He doesn't seem interested in _any _of these women!" Hot Spot was saying, frowning. "What's wrong with him? Any of these maidens will make a suitable mother!"

Beast Boy coughed. "Ahem…"

"Uhh, I mean, suitable _wife_."

"Well, I think you're being very unrealistic about it, Sire. I know exactly how you're picturing it! There he is, bowing politely to all the women. And then he stops and stares. He sees another girl in the distance. He doesn't care who she is or how she came here! And so he goes up to her and asks her for a dance. It's a lovely fancy, I must say so Sire, but completely impossible!"

"Impossible you say!" Hot Spot exclaimed, "Well what do you think of that!" He pointed to Robin who was holding his hand out to Starfire. She had wandered into the ballroom after Raven had joined her daughters and Robin had spotted her straight away.

"I-I-I can't believe it!" Beast Boy said staring wide eyed.

But Hot Spot wasn't listening; he was leaning forward on his knees, watching them with a dreamy look in his eyes. Suddenly, he turned to his companion. "Do you know her!?"

"I've never seen her before in my life!"

"Oh well, doesn't matter. Just make sure it's all perfect! Wake me up when he proposes!" he told him, getting up. "And remember, if anything should go wrong then…" he brought his hand across his neck. Beast Boy gulped and nodded.

He skipped down off the platform and started going off, attempting to look happy and enthusiastic as he did so.

From behind the camera, Flare was making frantic gestures, some of them pointing at Cyborg. She grabbed some paper and a marker pen and scribbled something before holding it up. It read,

'_DANCE WITH CYBORG!'_

As an afterthought, she brought it down again and scrawled something else underneath,

'_OR ELSE!'_

Reluctantly, Hot Spot grabbed Cyborg's arm, span around a few times, and leapt off stage. The other Titan was left, startled and perplexed.

Flare stopped the camera and grinned. "Okay, now for the scene I was looking forward to!" she said in such a way that unnerved the Titans. "We're going to do the dancing scene!"

The others exchanged looks of fear and horror when they heard the word 'dancing'.

"What are those looks for?" Flare asked with a furrowed brow. "It's just moving your feet to a beat!"

"I don't dance," Hot Spot said, folding his arms.

"You're not going to dance," Flare sighed. "Only those two dance!" she waved her hand in Robin and Starfire's direction. "This is the really fluffy, romantic scene!"

"Can't we miss it out?" Robin asked his voice a little higher than usual.

"Of course not!" she replied, shocked at the idea.

"Why not?"

"Because I-" she paused dramatically, putting a hand on her heart, "-am a hopeless romantic!"

The Titans blinked and looked at each other, unsure of how to respond.

"Come! Let us do the fluffy scene! Robin and Starfire, over there please! Rest of the Titans, yes that means you Bumblebee, gather over here!"

They trudged into the positions, Flare walking around to make sure she was happy with it from every angle.

"Okay, good. When I start the camera, I want you two to start dancing. Crowd people, you need to talk quietly amongst yourselves because…well…your prince is dancing with a mystery woman! And you don't know who she is and…stuff…" after the lame ending, she shuffled back to her place by the camera. "Okay, dancing scene take ONE!"

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, not sure of what to do. The Titans watched them with amusement and expectance. Flare sighed.

"CUT! Why aren't you guys dancing!?"

"I am unsure of how this 'dancing' goes," Starfire said, turning to look at her.

"You don't know how to dance?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Robin, teach her."

"I don't know either!" Robin complained.

"Yeah you do! You danced with Kitten at her prom!"

He twitched at the memory and gritted his teeth. "I don't know how you know that…-"

"How I know that is unimportant," Flare interrupted. "That fact that you have danced before is what is important. Now, go forth and teach her how to dance!"

"But-!"

"No buts!"

Grumbling, Robin turned back to Starfire. "Um, okay…You put your hand here," he picked up her hand and placed it on shoulder, "and I put mine here." He put his hand on her waist then grabbed her other with his free one.

"Okay." Starfire nodded.

"Got it? Good. Now, you basically just spin in circles whilst moving your feet to _1 2 3…1 2 3…1 2 …"_

With a deep breath he started to demonstrate this and hoped she would pick it up and join in. To his relief she did.

"Very nice, very nice!" Flare clapped. "Okay, let's go! Take TWO!"

She pressed a button on the camera as Robin and Starfire danced. The other Titans stood to the side, trying to keep the smirks and grins off their faces. Argent and Jinx were pestering Raven, asking questions like 'Who is she?' and 'How dare she dance with the prince' in harsh whispers. Raven raised her hand to quieten them and started weaving her way through the rather small crowd to get a better look.

With a signal from Flare, Robin and Starfire started dancing away from the gathering. Raven tried to follow but a curtain dropped down in front of her, stopping her from going any further. Beast Boy appeared went over to her with a grin.

"They mustn't be disturbed," he told her before sauntering off. The camera moved so it was focused on Robin and Starfire who were now on a set with stone benches, false trees and a fake fountain.

They slowly waltzed around the scene, gazing into each other's eyes. The waltzing music slowly faded as it was replaced with a song.

'_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love'_

Behind the camera, the other Titans were gathering. Some were stifling giggles with their hands but were still snorting in laughter. Others were silently cooing and awing at the scene whilst the last ones were smirking and smiling.

Suddenly, there was a thundering 'dong'. Starfire gasped and leapt away from Robin.

"Oh! It is most late!"

"What?" Robin reached for her arm as she tried to escape.

"I must go!" she told him, trying to free her arm from his grip. The clock stroke again.

"What? But why?"

"Because it is most late! And I have yet to have met the Prince! Please, I must go!"

"But I don't know your name! How will I find you?"

But Starfire had freed herself and was already running through the door as the clock stroke a third time. She rushed through to the first set, were the others were scrambling to get themselves back into position. She pushed through the crowds with Robin following but then…

_Crash_

_Thump_

"Ow!"

"CUT!"

They groaned as that one word sliced through air. Starfire and Kole were lying in a heap on the floor, the other girls and some of the boys crowded around, wondering if they were okay.

"What happened?" Flare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She won the lottery, and ate a sandwich," Argent replied sarcastically, "as you can plainly see."

"…Really?" Flare frowned in confusion. "Don't look like it to me…"

The Titans face palmed at her.

"Star tripped," Beast Boy finally answered, "over Kole."

"I am most sorry!" Starfire apologised as she clambered off the smaller girl.

"It's okay," Kole shrugged, getting up her self up with a little help from Jericho.

Flare sighed and banged her head into a wall. "Anyway, uhh…let's go from Starfire running into the ballroom. I can edit!"

"…You sure about that?" Kid Flash grinned cheekily.

"Yes! Well…sort of…I dunno, never tried…" she trailed off. "Um…anyway! Yeah, scene! Must shoot! Go forth my Teen Titan thespians! And ACT!"

She ran off behind the camera again as Starfire took her position just off the set. This time she managed to get across the stage with out tripping anyone up, and the scene was finished.

The Titans rushed off to get back changed out of their ballroom outfits, and did this incredibly quickly. As she ran to the changing room, Argent tugged her wrist out of a bright orange bracelet and threw it as far away as possible. However, as far away as possible ended up being the side of Flare's head.

"Ow!" she muttered, rubbing the injured spot and frowning at the attacking object. "What the-?" She looked around to see if anyone was looking guilty, but they had all vanished back to their changing rooms. "I will get you Mysterious Poltergeist of mysteriousness! If it's the last thing I do! MWUHAHAHAHA!!" she yelled, falling to her knees.

**Yeeeaaaaaah…randomness, I know...**

**By the way, my sister gave me the idea of having me go crazy at the end…(Yeah, she's crazy too…live with it…;) )**

**I got some good news guys! I got an A on my physics exam!! YAYZ!! I'm so proud of myself! Heh, just thought I'd share that bit of news with you…**

_**URGENT MEESSAGE! READ OR DIE! (or cake…lulz, jokez)**_

**Also, gasp shock horror! I have now got THREE people who put down 'Other' on the poll on my profile. Please, if you did do that then please tell me what story you meant! I'd like to know! 'Cause I am really ticked right now, only one person so far has told me! (And I forget who and what 'cause I'm forgetful that way…heheheh…)**

**So yeah, Review please!!!**


	8. Holes and Hoses

**I'm updating everybody! I'm actually updating! *faints from amazement***

**Robin: *Pokes Flare* Um…I think she's dead…**

**Other Titans: *rejoice***

**Random Kid: YESSSSSSS! I thought she'd never die! *Eats cookie labelled 'Flare's cookie, mits OFF!'***

**Gopher: Here be the next chapter of A Cinderella Rewrite! Yar! Flare owns nothing but a cookie! Yar!**

**Random Kid: *Finishes cookie* Not anymore she don't! *grins***

****I 3 TT****

"And you're running, and you're running, and you're running, and you're tripping and you're falling and you've fallen…" Flare said, following Starfire's movements with a camera. "Wait, you're not meant to fall over…CUT!"

Starfire got up, rubbing her head. "Please, must there be so many of the roots of trees?"

"It's a forest, what do you think?" Flare sighed.

"But I did not journey to the ball through a wood…"

"Well…it's more dramatic this way…" she replied, choosing her words carefully. "Anywho, take two! Starfire, back in place! And…roll the camera!"

Again, Starfire began running through a conveniently placed forest that happened to be outside the studio. The camera followed her progress, over every root and under every branch. However, as before, she fell over.

"CUT! Gah! Why do you keep falling over?"

"Perhaps it is because I am wearing only one slipper of glass?"

"…Perhaps…" Flare said slowly. "But you've still got to do the scene in one shoe! You lost one at the ball, remember?"

"But if I retreated to retake the slipper…"

"Nope! It is _vital_ you lose the slipper." She shook her head, stressing the word 'vital'. "Otherwise the story…wouldn't _quite_ be Cinderella!"

"You know, she's got a point…" Beast Boy piped up from the side.

"See! Even _he_ agrees with me!" Flare yelped, thrusting her arms in his direction. Ignoring Beast Boy's look of deep concentration as he tried to work out if this as a compliment or insult, she motioned for the scene to start again. "Take three!"

Luckily, the scene went much more smoothly this time. Starfire successfully managed to get to the other side of the forest without falling over.

"Okay, good! Now we need to do that scene where you turn back into scullery maid." Flare said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "How to do it…I've got it!" she snapped her fingers with excitement, making the Titans flinch. What far-fetched plan had she thought up this time? "Now, Starfire, I'm gonna start the camera again and all you have to do…is jump into that bush." She pointed to some poor, unsuspecting bush. Starfire turned her large eyes to it, then stared back at Flare.

"I am to…jump into a bush?"

"That's right! Now! I'm going to roll the camera in three…two…" she held up one finger and mouthed the word one and pressed the record button. Starfire was in primed position to jump into the bush…and did nothing. Flare frowned. The camera rolled.

The other Titans were looking on with confusion. Starfire was still unmoving, her eyes never leaving the bush. Flare watched, looking thoroughly bemused, no doubt wondering why Starfire was staring at the bush rather than jumping into it. A minute ticked by, and still nothing happened. The expecting silence was soon broken.

"Erm…Star? You gonna jump or what?" Flare asked, frowning as she stopped the camera.

Starfire straightened up and looked at her, tilting her head slightly. "I was awaiting your que…"

"I gave you your cue. Go when I start recording…"

"Indeed, you said three and two…and so I was waiting for you to say the one, so that I may jump."

The girl sighed and face palmed. "I did say one…just without sound…"

Still, the alien was confused. "What was the purpose of this?"

"Well…it's what you're meant to do…beside, that dude from Monsters inc did it." She waved it off, as if this was reason enough. "Let's try again. Take two! Aaaaaaaaaand…we're rolling." She pressed another button and Starfire kicked off from the ground. She soared the few feet between her and the bush before swooping down amongst the leaves and twigs. Flare blinked as she soundlessly stopped the camera.

Starfire, however, sat up, quite cheerfully, and beamed. "Was that satisfactory?"

Flare was still gaping. "…Um…lovely…Now…go forth and change back into scullery Cinders." She pointed dramatically at the studio. Starfire floated back to the citrus coloured building, brushing twigs and leaves from her hair and person. "Goooood…now…Robin! Beast Boy! I need you!"

Both boys shrunk down behind their fellow crime-fighting pals, but couldn't get out of it when Cyborg pushed them forwards. They stumbled forwards, and looked up at Flare with terrified eyes.

"What'choo givin' me those looks for?" Flare arched an eyebrow, then dropped it. "Beast Boy, turn into a horse."

Beast Boy stared at her weirdly. "Um…what?"

"Turn into a horse." She repeated, not picking up on his bafflement.

"…Okay…" Beast Boy transformed into a green stallion with a darker green mane and tail. The girl then grinned and looked at Robin.

"Soo…Robbie…you able to horse ride?"

Robin's eyes/mask narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

However, Flare just pointed at Beast Boy. "Get on the horse."

"What? No!"

"Do it…"

"I'm not horse riding my team mate." Robin said flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Robin…GET ON THE DARN HORSE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"But are you afraid of dynamite?" A wide, crazed grin was etched on Flare's face. Her eyes were too wide and danced with a dangerous fire.

Robin paused. "…You have dynamite?"

The grin widened. "20 sticks."

Robin paled and quickly mounted the green horse. "Um…now what?"

"Now…we wait." Flare replied, sitting down on the ground. She sat and she sat, staring blankly ahead. Kid Flash walked up to her and waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't react. He frowned and waved it harder, soon followed by Hot Spot and Cyborg, but still nothing. They eventually got bored and stopped, deciding that conversing with their fellow titans would be far more interesting.

It wasn't until Starfire returned, dressed in her tan rags again, that Flare moved. "Ahh…she has returned…" she commented, looking up. "Now we can get on with the scene! Starfire! Back in the bush!"

Starfire blinked and looked at the bush, about to say something but was cut off when Flare spoke again.

"And don't even _think_ about arguing! HA HA!" she gave a short, crazed laugh as Starfire walked to the bush and climbed back into it. She was soon completely hidden by the leaves.

Robin watched all of this with curiosity. "Um, can we hurry up? This is painful."

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed. Well…he would've…if he could talk…instead he just sort of neighed.

"Okay! Okay! Hold you horses!" Flare said defensively, then chuckled at her own little joke. "Heheh…d'ya see what I did there? 'Cause he's a horse…hold your horses…heheheh…eh…" she deadpanned when all she received were blank looks. "Tough crowd…anywho…Beast Boy, ride past that bush. Starfire! When they've done that, peek your head out of the bush and watch after them. Okay?"

Beast Boy nodded. Flare pressed a button on the camera. The horse galloped past the bush, with Robin holding on for dear life. However, Starfire never emerged.

"Yo! Star! Up up up!" Flare commanded. Still, nothing happened. She sighed and went over after yelling 'CUT!' very loudly. She peeked into the bush and frowned. "Hey! Where'd you go? Did you turn into that hole? What'cha do that for?" rambled she.

Robin jumped off of Beast Boy and hurried over. He looked down and, sure enough, there was a hole being covered by the bush. "Star!"

"…You don't suppose she fell down that hole, do you?" she asked thoughtfully.

Robin deadpanned. "Well duh."

Flare frowned again and carried on staring at the hole. "You know, this really doesn't make any sense…if she jumped into that bush before, then why didn't she fall down then?"

"Who cares! We need to find her!" Robin exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, calm down, lover boy."

The boy ignored this comment and pulled out a bat-torch from his belt and used it to light up the whole. Unfortunately, the batteries where dead; so, he opened the torch and took out the batteries, then pulled some new ones from another pouch on his belt and slotted them in. The torch lit up. Flare stared with wide eyes.

"What else have you got in there?" she asked with interest. She was ignored as Robin put the torch away and started to climb down the whole. "HEY! WAIT! WE NEED YOU FOR FILMING! Can't you just get a bat-megaphone and tell her to fly up again?"

But it was too late as Robin had already descended into the darkness. Flare sighed.

"And now we wait." She said, sitting down by the edge of the hole. And there she sat, and will sit forever more, until the end of time. Or until Robin and Starfire return…whichever comes first.

**I 3 TT**

Robin soon got to the bottom of the hole and looked around. It was dark…very dark…but from what he could see he gathered he was in a small hollow cavern. "Star?" he called, taking out his Bat-torch again. He shined it around the cave, but there was no sign of the alien girl. "Star?"

A voice moaned from nearby. Robin span around, as it had come from somewhere behind him, and saw a flash of purple.

"Star!" he quickly ran over. Starfire was lying on the floor, only just waking up from her faint. She sat up and he embraced her. He soon felt her arms curl around him as well. For a moment they stayed like that, until Robin realised the others were waiting for them. He cleared his throat and pulled away slightly. "We should get back…"

Both stood. Starfire seemed disappointed, but nodded her consent. "Indeed. Hold onto my hand."

Robin did so without hesitation and Starfire flew upwards to the entrance. They were both bathed in sunlight as they returned to where the others were debating on pushing Flare down the hole as well.

"Friends!" Starfire chimed, landing on the ground near them. Flare looked up with a soft smile.

"Ah…you have returned…just like I knew you would…"

After a short explanation of events from Starfire to the rest of the Titans, Flare insisted they got on with filming.

"We've already wasted 10 minutes because of this hole thing! Let's get this scene over!" was her reasoning as she pushed Robin away from Starfire and toward Beast Boy. "Beast Boy! Why be yee not a horse? Be a horse! Starfire, back in the bush! Only this time please don't fall down the hole."

The Titans got back into position, Robin on Beast Boy, who was in horse form. Starfire climbed into the bush, but took care not to fall back into the hole. "Take TWO!" Flare yelled as she pressed the record button.

Once more, Beast Boy rode past the bush; Robin awkwardly tried to keep his balance. When they had gone past, Starfire's head emerged from amongst the foliage and watched them gallop off into the distance.

"And…cut! Very nice! Now, let's get back to the studio!" Flare decided, trudging back through the forest with the camera in one hand, and the stand on her shoulder.

The titans sighed and followed. The work was no where near over.

When back inside, Flare set the camera back up again. "Okay…Starfire, all you've got to do is run in through that door and sit down on the bed. Then notice the glass slipper and be all 'yay! I'm so happy! Thank you Magical fairy!' and yeah. Okay?"

Starfire nodded uncertainly. "Okay…"

Flare nodded then frowned. "Wait…where's the glass slipper?"

"I put it to the away as my current costume had no need of the slipper." Starfire replied innocently.

Flare sighed. "Go get it."

Starfire walked off to recover the slipper. Flare rubbed her temple. "Ach…anywho…Hotspot! Beast Boy! You learnt your lines for your next bit?"

"…Next bit?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Yeah…you know…that bit where you tell the king that you lost the mystery girl and he tries to chop you into pieces with a sword…"

He paled. "…dude…not cool."

"Aww…" Flare pouted. "But it's one of my favourite bits! It's so funny!"

"For you maybe!"

"Hey! This sounds pretty cool, actually." Hot Spot piped up. He was holding a plastic sword, swinging this way and that, pretending to spar with an invisible enemy.

"Come on, dude! Whose side are you on?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm on my own side."

"GUYS! Calm down! Let's just run through the script. Hot Spot's sitting at his desk…doing something. Then Beast Boy comes in and says…?"

"…Hi?" Beast Boy guessed.

Flare sighed and shook her head. "No…how would he address the king?"

"Um…hi…Kingy?"

Flare groaned and tugged at her hair. "No…think again."

"…Hello Kingy!"

"NO! He says, 'Greetings Sire'! Doi!"

Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly. "Heheh…I knew that…"

Flare narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Sure…now, Hotspot, what do you then say?"

"Have you got news about that girl then? Who is she? Where does she live? Has he proposed to her yet? When's the marriage? When will I get grandchildren!" Hotspot reeled off.

Flare nodded her approval. "Very good." She patted his head. Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Show off…" he mumbled.

Flare rolled her eyes. "Then…what do you say?"

"Um…I say…I say…Um…she got away?" Beast Boy guessed.

"Yup! Well done! Hotspot?"

"Ah! Excellent! So, when did you say the wedding was?"

"…Um…um…um…BLUEBERRY PIE!"

Flare stared. "Um…what?"

"I'm hungry!" Beast Boy whined.

Flare frowned and looked at her watch. "Hmm…time for a snack, methinks."

Upon hearing this, the titans grew excited at the thought of food. They started chattering excitedly among themselves.

"Finally!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I'm starving! Let's get pizza!"

"Pizza? What's wrong with crackers?" Flare asked. "Crackers are immense!"

The Titans stared at her with horror. She returned this but with a more confused expression.

"We have cheese and tomatoes as well!" she added, as if this would persuade them. "It's like pizza but better for you!"

"We don't need healthier food. We're not fat or anything." Cyborg pointed out.

Flare pouted. "But Pizza's all greasy and nasty! Beside, how're you going to get pizza?"

"…Go to the pizza parlour?" Hotspot guessed.

"But I'm not letting you out of the studio." She grinned.

"Well…we'll order some in!" Beast Boy suggested.

"I won't let anyone open the door to the delivery person." The sly grin grew bigger.

"Well…we'll make it ourselves!" Kid Flash cried. He really needed some pizza.

"No! Just be content with what you have!" Flare said.

The argument went on for quite a while…and eventually ended with Flare winning. This was mainly due to her threatening them with her twenty sticks of dynamite.

Starfire returned to the room soon after, a glass slipper in hand. Flare took it off her and left it by the set so that the titans could have a rest and be fed and watered.

"QUIT WATERING US!" Cyborg boomed as Flare sprayed them with water from a hose.

All of the titans were complained as they got soaked. Jericho looked thoroughly annoyed. He lifted his arm and a ton of water dripped off his sleeve. He gave a silent sigh as he endured the liquid.

"Ugh, I'm wet…" Kole mumbled.

"Duh." Bumble bee said, rolling her eyes.

"I could hex that hose and make it blow up in your face…" Jinx murmured thoughtfully.

"Please do…" Hotspot whimpered. Having fire powers made him very wary around so much water…especially when it was being blasted at him by a mad person.

Flare tapped her chin thoughtfully then turned the tap off. "Fine…anyway, now that you're watered we can get on with the play!"

The Titans got up, grumbling about being wet and cold. Beast Boy turned into a dog and shook himself out, dampening the others' moods even more.

It took about twenty minutes to get everyone dry again, thanks to super powerful hand dryers in the bathrooms. When they were crisp and messy-haired, pushed them back into the filming rooms. She carelessly tossed the glass slipper to where she thought Starfire was as she went to the camera. However, upon seeing Starfire not where she had thrown the shoe, she turned around with horror.

"THE SLIPPER!" she yelled, pointing at the glinting object as he descended toward the ground. She leapt off of the ground and threw herself toward it, landing on her stomach. She skidded forward and managed to catch the slipper just before it hit the ground. She stood up and held it up in triumph. "VICTORY!"

The titans watched as she danced on the spot then smashed it on the ground. A second later the girl realised what she had done and gasped dramatically. "NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! What have I done?"

"Um…you have shattered the slipper of glass?" said Starfire as she walking over to the distraught person.

"I've ruined the whole play! I've destroyed it! Doomed it! All of that hard work…all of it…WASTED!"

The titans were growing excited. Was their torture over? Were they finally to be free of her? Could they go back to their towers and eat pizza and play video games to their hearts' content?

But alas…no…

"Hey! I found another slipper!" Kole exclaimed, holding up another glass slipper.

"…WE ARE SAVED!" Flare exclaimed, jumping up and running over to her.

"KOLE!" the others roared in annoyance. Freedom…it had been so close…and yet so far…

But Kole was saved from her friends' rage as Flare was starting the scene again. "Starfire! Put the slipper on! Remember what I told you to do before? We're doing that. Whenever you're ready."

She pressed the button and Starfire ran on stage, a little awkwardly because of only having one slipper on. She sat down on the small bed and sighed, then noticed the slipper on her foot and took it off. "Oh! I am much the happy! I am most grateful of fairy of magic!"

Flare stopped the tape, deciding that it would do. "That'll do." She said. Before turning to Beast Boy and Hotspot with a huge grin on her face. "Now…the turn is yours, gentlemen…"

_Gulp_

****I 3 TT****

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand finish! Yeah, this was sort of random…I dunno what I was thinking when I made her fall down that hole...and sorry about the puns in that, I thought it would be funny…I probably thought wrong…¬_¬**

**Review please!  
**

**OH! WAIT! FIRST! I still have a problem with the poll. IF YOU PUT 'OTHER' THEN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT FILM YOU MEANT! PLEASE!**

…**That is all.**


	9. Royal Woes and Smelly Feet

**AHH! I'M UPDATING! FEAR MEEEEEEE! *Is high on chocolate and mints* **

**Robin: Dang…**

**Me: Don't worry, Robbie! You won't have to do anything embarrassing until the last chapter!...WHICH IS THE ONE AFTER THIS ONE! *Tear* Anyway, this brings me onto a VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! IF YOU HAVE NOT VOTED ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, DO SO NOOOOOOOWWWWWW! (And if you put 'other' TELL ME WHAT FILM YOU MEANT! PM ME! ANYTHING! I NEED TO KNOW! *Breaks down and cries*)**

**Titans: Heheheh…**

**Me: ¬_¬ Grr… Anywho…I don't own anything! ENJOY! **

* * *

"Don't kill me!" Beast Boy yelped, his hands trembling in front of his face in a pathetic attempt at protection.

"Cool it, man. I ain't gonna kill you." Hotspot shook his head, lowering the plastic sword.

"HOTSPOT! Don't say that! Of course you're gonna kill him!" Flare yelled from the sides. "Because of him, your son has lost the love of his life and your future grandchildren. Think of the grandchildren, dude! Think of the grandchildren!"

Hotspot arched an eyebrow at her. "Okay…it's just the script says: 'random ranting and swinging at the duke until I can think up something else to happen'"

Flare pulled a copy of the script out of her pocket and flipped through it to the appropriate page before reading. "'Ahh, don't kill me…yadda yadda…insolent fool…yadda yadda…grr…yadda yadda…' Oh yeah! 'Random ranting and swinging at the duke until I can think up something else to happen'. You know, I never did think up something else to happen. Hmm, ah well. What about a random street dance section?"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and some random music started up. Flare threw on a hoodie and began to dance whilst the other Titans watched, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Is it me or is she getting weirder and weirder?" Argent murmured with her arms folded over her chest as she watched the random display.

"Nah, you've got a point, she's loosing more and more of her marbles…" Robin sighed.

"Did she ever have any marbles?" Raven asked. Suddenly, Flare's dancing came to a halt and everything went back to normal.

"Thank you, thank you!" Flare smiled as she bowed to the static audience. "Anyway! Back to work! Let's try that again! Positions! Oh, and Hotspot! Do you think you could play it a little bit angrier?"

Hotspot nodded as both he and Beast Boy slouched back to the set and got into their starting positions. Hotspot sat down at his desk, his feet resting on top. Beast Boy stood in the doorway and made himself tremble as he fiddled with a cheap, plastic monocle. Flare sat behind the camera and, after a few seconds, motioned for them to start.

"Greetings Sire," he squeaked, causing Hotspot to look up.

"Have you got news about that girl then?" Hotspot said when he saw who it was. "Who is she? Where does she live? Has he proposed to her yet? When's the marriage? When will I get grandchildren!" He slammed his fists on the desk as he said 'grandchildren' with such force that the table broke under his hand and burst into fire.

"…Cut…" Flare murmured, staring at the fire. "Um…okay…can someone put that out before it burns the studio down?"

The Titans exchanged glances, debating whether or not burning down the studio was a bad thing.

"NOW!" Flare yelped. Kid Flash quickly leapt up and started running around the flames in circles, sucking out all of the oxygen. The fire spluttered and died, leaving the smell of smoke hanging in the air. "Thank you…okay, we need another desk. Let me go find one…" She wandered out of the room in search of another desk.

"Well, she told me to be angry," Hotspot said and shrugged nonchalantly.

When Flare returned, she put the desk on the set, the Titans watching without making any move to go and help. She then dusted her hands off and looked at the Titans. "Well, let's go again! Taaaaaaaaake three!"

Again, Hotspot sat himself at the desk and when Beast Boy announced himself, he fired out the same questions as before. Who is she? Where does she live? Has he proposed to her yet? When's the marriage? When will I get grandchildren!" He slammed his hand on the desk again, but it didn't break this time, nor did it burst into flame.

Beast Boy gulped. "She got away…" he said quietly, bracing himself for Hotspot's reaction. However, it seemed as if the king hadn't heard.

"Ah! Excellent! So, when did you say the wedding was?"

Beast Boy froze and stared at him. "Um…Sire…"

"Yes?" Hotspot smiled widely at him, gesturing him to come into the room.

"She got away," Beast Boy repeated, slowly edging toward him.

"She got away! Brilliant!" Hotspot's grin started to fade. "She got away…she got away. She got away. SHE GOT AWAY! How could you let this happen?"

"Well, she ran away and-"

"Why didn't you bring her back!" Hotspot yelled, jumping to his feet and drawing his sword.

"We tried Sire! But we couldn't catch her!"

"She was a girl!" Hotspot held the sword high above his head. "You will pay for your idiocy with your head!" He brought the sword arching down toward Beast Boy's neck, but the boy ducked out of the way.

"Don't kill me!" Beast Boy cried as the sword crashing into desk.

"Insolent fool!" Hotspot boomed, thrashing the sword again. Beast Boy dodged it once more.

"Sire! Please!"

"NO!" The sword smashed into the wall. "No! No! No! You cost me my grandchildren!"

"Sire! Please, let me speak!" Beast Boy begged, dancing out of the way. He froze when he realised he had no idea what to say, and looked desperately at Flare for help. She shrugged then pointed to her shoes. "She, um…has athlete's foot!"

Hotspot stopped mid swing. "Say wha-?"

Flare face palmed but Beast Boy carried on. "Yes! She has athlete's foot! I mean, just smell this slipper! Pwu!"

Hotspot paused for a second then pretended to brighten up. "Slipper? You have her slipper?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy looked down at the slipped he had pulled out of his pocket. "Yeah…yeah! I have her slipper!"

Hotspot suddenly started laughing. "Oh! ...um…This is perfect! Well done, sir! Well done! …uh…Quick! I want you to go…with the prince…and go to every house in the kingdom! Every maiden who attended the ball shall try on the slipper and…um…and whoever it fits shall marry my son!" He glanced over at Flare for approval of his improvisation. She moved her hand in circles, indicating for him to say more, and so he added, "And give me grandchildren!" Flare grinned and gave stuck her thumbs up in praise.

"But Sire! There are…lots of people in the kingdom!" Beast Boy said weakly. "It would take forever…And there are probably lots of people who went to the ball and have the same shoe size…"

"I don't care! Go!" Hotspot pointed to the door. "If you start now, you might be done by Christmas!"

"But Sire…"

"GO!"

With that, Beast Boy scurried out of the room and Flare stopped the camera. "Awesome! That's a wrap! Well done you two, excellent! Okay! Next bit! Argent and Jinx, into the bed."

Both girls stared at her, bug-eyed. "What?"

"Get into the bed." When they didn't move she yelled: "NOW!"

The two girls quickly hurried onto the double bed on another set, made with pink and gold duvets and pillows. "Why do we both have to be in the same bed?" Jinx asked, shifting around uncomfortably under the covers.

"Because…it's easier this way," Flare said, waving it off with her hand. "Raven! You know what you are to do? You are to rush in, like a bolt of lightning, and shake them awake. 'Girls!' you shall cry. 'Wake up, girls! For I bring news of amazingness!'"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"Good! Let's go! Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake uno!" She jabbed the record button with her finger and waited. Raven gave a small sigh and walked, quite unenthusiastically, onto the set.

"Girls," she said dully. "Wake up."

Flare exhaled deeply. "Cut. Raven! Come on! Put some life into it! You're telling your failed, ugly, stupid, unambitious…"

"Get to the point!" Argent called, chucking a pillow at her. Flare yelped and batted it away.

"HEY! Anyway, you're telling your daughters that there is another chance for one of them to make off with the handsome prince Robbie. You're excited! One of them could become queen! BE EXCITED GOSH DARN IT!" Flare took Raven by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Remember the three 'E's! EXCITED! ENTHUSIASM! ENERGY! Alright, back in place! Taaaaake…dos!"

Again, Raven walked blankly into the room. "Girls," she said again, with about 0.001% more enthusiasm than before. "Wake up."

Behind the camera, Flare groaned and put her head in her hands.

"What's the point, mother?" Argent asked miserably, sitting up. "The prince is in love with that girl."

"There's no point in getting up," Jinx added. "I'm going back to sleep." She slammed her head back onto the pillow and attempted to go back to sleep but Raven yanked the duvet off the bed.

"Actually, the girl got away so now the prince is available to anyone whose foot fits into some slipper. Room for improvement but what can you do?"

Argent and Jinx glanced at each other then put grins on their faces. "Oh! Yes! Quick! We have to get up and prepare ourselves!" Argent exclaimed. "Cinderella!"

"You wish to see me, stair sibling?" Starfire poked her head into the room.

Flare put her forehead on the camera. "Cut…" she mumbled, her voice muffled.

"Hm? What was that?" Kid Flash asked, coming up from behind her and poking her. Flare screamed and jumped up into the air in surprise.

"AH! Don't ever do that again!" She gasped when she had landed, breathing deeply. "Carnivores…yeesh…"

"I'm not a carnivore…" Kid Flash pointed out, a little confused.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you ate a vegetable?" Flare challenged, leaping to her feet.

"Uhh…"

"Just what I thought." Flare grinned. "Alright, anyway. Let's try that again but this time Raven: be excited! Jinx: be excited! Argent: be excited! Starfire: STEP SISTER! Not STAIR SIBLING! Eesh…"

"I apologize," Starfire said.

"Don't worry. Right, let's go again! Taaaaake…tres!"

The Titans went through the scene once more, with 0.02% more excitement than before. When Starfire poked her head in the door, seconds after Argent called for her, she said: "You wish to see me, step sister?" much to Flare's relief.

"Yes! You need to wash my clothes! And polish my jewellery! And fetch me a new ribbon from the market; all of mine are dirty and scruffy!" Argent reeled off, grabbing heaps of clothes from…somewhere and dumping them in Starfire's arms. Jinx was doing the same whilst Starfire was standing in the door way, not unlike a lemon.

"Well, hurry!" Jinx snapped. "The prince could be here any second! We need to get ready!"

"Yes…" Starfire nodded slowly. "We are needing to get prepared…Indeed…" Zoned out, she dropped the growing pile of clothes into Argent's arms and started walking out of the room. Jinx and Argent watched in horror as she walked away then turned to Raven.

"Mother!"

"Get ready," Raven drawled shortly then walked off the set after Starfire. Flare grinned to herself and stopped the camera.

"Ah!" She inhaled through her nose and sighed. "Can you smell it?"

Cyborg sniffed the air and pulled a face. "Poowee! I sure can! BB, was that you?"

Beast Boy went bright red. "It wasn't me! Whoever dealt it, smelt it!"

"Whoever denied it, supplied it!"

"Whoever made the rhyme, committed the crime!"

And so on and so forth. Flare watched them for a second then pulled a bucket of popcorn out of nowhere and began eating. "This is just too random," she commented to herself.

After quite some time, Flare yelled at them to quit it, which they did, and started getting ready to film the next scene. "Now, this shouldn't be too hard," she said. "Key word: shouldn't. Starfire! I need you!"

Starfire floated over. "Yes?"

"Go into the set for your room and…I dunno…do something. Dance, spin, sing, whatever." Starfire smiled and nodded then flew into the specified area where she opened her mouth and began spouting out a load of gibberish in an impossibly high voice whilst spinning around on the spot, earning her quite a few odd looks. "Um, is that normal?" Flare asked quietly.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, that's Tamaranean music. You told her to sing."

"I guess…okay…RAVEN! I need you! Don't worry; you don't need to do very much. Just go over to that door, give Starfire a smirk and then close the door and lock it with this key and stuff it in your pocket. Nice and simple. Think you can do it?"

"Amazingly, yes," Raven said.

"D'YA HEAR THAT, STAR?" Flare shouted to the Tamaranean. "WHEN RAVEN SMIRKS AT YOU THROUGH THE DOOR, GASP AND BE ALL LIKE 'NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' AND TRY TO STOP HER! OKAY! Okay, I think we're good to go. Taaaaaaaaake…eins!"

Raven walked over to the door and peered into the room and waited for Starfire to spot her. When she did, Starfire gasped and yelled: "NO!" then zoomed over. Raven panicked and quickly slammed the door, but Starfire wrenched it open again. "You must not do this!" she exclaimed, eyes glowing.

"Star…" Raven trailed off, backing away from the girl.

Flare rolled her eyes and stopped the camera. "Cut...right. Star…you don't actually stop her, love. You just make as if to but you fail. Let's try again. Taaaaaaaaake…zwei!"

Again, Raven peered through the door and, when Starfire spotted her, smirked. Starfire gasped, again, and started making her way over to the door. "No!" she cried but then squealed and tripped over something and tumbled to the ground.

Raven, however, had already slammed the door shut, locked it with a key and dropped the key into her pocket. Flare stopped the camera and looked over at Starfire with a hint of concern. "YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE!"

Robin, who had gone into a panic as soon as he had heard her fall, was kneeling by her side. "Star! You okay?"

"Yes, I am the alright," Starfire said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You sure?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Yes, I thank you for your concern, but I am fine."

"Alright, love birds, break it up!" Flare called to them through a megaphone. "Let's get back to business! Now, Beast Boy and Robin! You are now going to parade down that there road, trying this slipper on every single maiden in the kingdom! Robin, why are you not in costume?"

"It's just so uncomfortable…and poofy."

Flare snorted. "Heheh, poofy. Put it on, Bird Boy."

"HEY!" Robin yelped at the nickname as he trudged over to the bins in which his bright costume had been stuffed. He took off the lids then pulled the vibrant material of his costume out and stalked off to change back into it. Flare shook her head.

"Teenagers, what can you do?"

"You're a teenager too, y'know," Kole pointed out.

"But I have the maturity and mental capacity of an adult!" Flare grinned with her hands on her hips and stared inspiringly out of the window. Kole sniggered and tried to stifle it, but Flare was already swinging her head around to look at her. "Do you find something amusing, Kole dear?"

"No…"

"Really? I think you're…up to something…" And with that, she began to walk away, her hands neatly folded behind her, resting on her back. Kole watched her go looking quite confused.

"Okay…" There was a sudden crashing noise from somewhere which made Kole jump backwards into someone else. "Whatwasthat!"

Jericho put his hands on her arms to stop her falling, as he had been behind her when she jumped, and looked around nervously whilst Kole flushed slightly and stepped away. Flare, however, took no notice of the noise and, a second later, yelled, "BEAST BOY! WHERE BE YEE!"

"Nowhere!" Beast Boy shouted back, hiding behind a sofa. Raven, who was sitting on the sofa, looked over the back of it with a sarcastic expression on her face.

"Seriously?"

"Shh!" Beast Boy shushed desperately, peering over the top of the sofa. However, his face formed a frown when he couldn't see Flare anywhere. "Huh?"

"'Ello."

"AH!" The green boy almost jumped out of skin when Flare spoke from right next to him. She, however, looked around casually. "Hmm, strange sort of a place to sit, behind the sofa…do you live here?"

"Dude! Not funny!" he whined, jumping to his feet.

"You know what isn't funny? You hanging from the drainpipe on the roof by your eyelids and a couple of nails!" Flare hissed then added as an afterthought, "Actually, that would be pretty funny…"

"Dude!" Beast Boy squealed.

"GET INTO POSITION!" Flare yelled, pointed at the set. The boy grumbled to himself but walked over to the set anyway. "Robin! Are you changed yet!"

Just then, the door slammed open and Robin, in all of his red and poofy glory, stood in the doorway, looking very annoyed. "I hate you," he mumbled.

"We love you too! Alright, go stand with Beast Boy! Let's DO THIS THANG!" Flare grinned and ushered him over to Beast Boy who was standing next to one of the sets, holding a cushion with a glass slipper on it. "You two know what you're meant to be doing?"

"Yeah…" they chorused dully. "We know."

"Excellent! Let's begin!"

Robin and Beast Boy started walking down a long, fake road. Kole and Bumblebee met them on the way, but both were turned away. Then the two got to a large 'house'.

"Next stop, the home of Lady Tremaine!" Beast Boy said to a tired looking Robin. The two knocked on a white door and waited. Raven sighted deeply and opened it from the other side, after Flare not-so-subtly hinted for her to, and led them graciously into her home.

"My daughters have been waiting for you," she said bluntly as they walked onto a lavish set with deep coral coloured furniture and lots of chairs. Argent and Jinx were sitting down on a sofa, looking very bored.

"Ooh! Look! The prince is here!" Argent exclaimed, a fake smile on her face.

"Oh! Um…my…love?" Jinx grimaced at her line through her equally fake smile.

"Right! Well, I'll just put this slipper on your foot," Beast Boy said, holding the slipper up. He walked over to Jinx and waited for her to take off her shoe. She did so reluctantly. Beast Boy then took a hold of her foot and tried to fit the slipper on. The only problem was…that it fit!

He froze and looked over at Flare for some kind of help but she only shrugged at him. Panicked, he said just said the first thing that came to his mind. "BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!"

"…What?" Jinx gawked at him. "Blueberry muffins?"

"I panicked!" he admitted.

"Cut…" Flare sighed. "Let's try this again. Beast Boy, what happened?"

"Well, the slipper fitted her!"

"Really? Oh…uh…well, pretend it doesn't! Go from entering the room. Taaaaaaaaake deux!"

Again, Beast Boy and Robin walked into the room after Raven and once more Argent and Jinx leapt to their feet in excitement. Jinx sat back down again as Beast Boy went over to her and 'failed' to put the slipper on her foot.

"It doesn't fit, Sire!" he called over his shoulder. "Her foot's miles to big!" Jinx growled but, sadly, was ignored. Beast Boy moved onto Argent. "Doesn't fit her, either! Too fat! And whiffy, phew!" Argent glared at him but was also ignored. "Are there anymore maidens in this house hold?"

He was met with silence…a long silence…never ending silence…interminable silence…

"…Where is Starfire?" Flare yelped.

More silence.

"…Say, she did get out of her room, right?"

"…STAR!" Robin was off like a bullet, speeding toward the set where he knew Starfire was last.

"Hmm, what a predicament. How are we going to get Cinderella out of her room…maybe she could break down the door? Yeah, break down the door! Star! D'ya hear that? ...Star?" As she neared the set, she realised Starfire wasn't inside. Or was just a very good hider, either way. "Star?"

"Where is she?" Robin asked in horror. "Where did she go?"

"Don't ask me, I don't have a tracking device on her or anything…" Flare looked around shiftily and started edging away from them. The titans continued to watch her curiously as she suddenly bolted out of the door, only to crash into Jericho. "GAH! What the HECK Jericho! What are you trying to do? KILL ME!"

Jericho shrugged quietly. Flare frowned. "Get back in there! I know you're bored but I promise you'll have a bigger role in the next one!" Jericho didn't look very happy but the director was no longer looking at him and had disappeared from site. However, a few seconds later she reappeared. "She's still here…I can feel it…"

"But where? I can't see her anywhere!" Robin said.

"Friends?" Starfire's voice sounded from nowhere. "Friends?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Flare wailed, falling to her knees. "SHE'S DEAD! Oh, how cruel is fate? She was so young! Why do the good die young, WHY!"

"Flare?" said Starfire. Her voice was closer now. Flare looked up in horror and started hyperventilating.

"No! Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME! I didn't kill you! It wasn't me, I swear!" she screamed in panic, pale and quivering.

"I am not deceased," Starfire said slowly, sounding slightly confused. "Please, why will you not look at me?"

"Star, where are you?" Robin wanted to know. He felt something touch his shoulder and span around on the spot, but no one was there. "Star?"

"I am here, Robin," she said. Something touched his shoulder again, causing him to squeal. "Robin?"

"…I smell invisible paint!" Flare declared randomly. "…Star, are you wearing invisible paint?"

"A paint like substance descended upon me, but I know not what it was," she replied.

"Invisible paint." Flare sighed. "Go take a shower and get that stuff off of you. It's kind of hard to put on a production of Cinderella when Cinderella can't be seen."

After a few seconds, one of the doors in the studio opened and closed.

"Okay…I guess we can…take a break…for a bit…" Flare paused. "Yeah, a break…"

"Can we go outside?" Kid Flash asked excitedly. "I need to stretch my legs."

"NO! No leaving the studio!" Flare said. "If you need to stretch your legs, you can run around in circles in here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do." And with that, she turned and marched over to a desk in the corner with a laptop atop it. "RE essays, here I come!"

The rest of the Titans exchanged looks before going off to do their own thing, glad of a break, from both the pressures of filming and their crack-pot director, and hoped Starfire would take her sweet time in the shower.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…DONE! Ha ha, I know this was a little random and silly…and the bit with Starfire was kinda…silly…but ah well, who cares? Next chapter is gonna be the last chapter! Then I start my next fairytale! Anyway, I've said it once and I'll say it again, if you've not voted on the poll, do so NOW! (After reviewing of course) and if you already have and put other, TELL ME WHAT FILM YOU WERE THINKING OF! (In a PM or a review or whatever. I don't care, just tell meeee!)**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Review please!**


	10. Happily Ever After

**Oh my gosh dudez…last chapter of Cinderella! *tears up* I'm so sad…this was a real blast to write…and now it's over…**

**Titans: *celebrate***

**Me: Well, at least I still have five more to write! BBRae's next! PROFILE POLL! VOTE NOW! Okay, you can read the chapter now. ENJOY! **

**Beast Boy: She don't own nothing! 'Part from half an iced bun!  
**

**Random Kid: Mmmmmmm…*licks lips***

* * *

"How long does it take that girl to take a shower?" Flare asked with a sigh, ten minutes later, as she lazed around on a spin-chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Jinx said, standing in front of her with her arms folded.

"Uhhh…I don't have any homework," Flare said unconvincingly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"What about that essay you mentioned?" Argent inquired.

"…What essay? I don't remember an essay. What are you going on about?" Flare babbled.

"Don't play dumb with me," Argent said, annoyed. "You mentioned it just after Starfire left."

"Uh…well…my flame thrower ate it…"

"Your flame thrower ate your homework?" Hotspot commented. Cyborg sniggered.

Flare pouted. "It's true! My flame thrower always eats my stuff! Why doesn't anyone ever believe me!"

"'Cause it sounds stupid," Cyborg replied with a grin. "Flame-throwers are inanimate objects with no brain and so can't eat stuff on its own."

Flare glared at him and pulled out a large, metal contraption shaped rather like an over-sized gun. "You'd better be joking about that. Flamey don't take kindly to being called 'Brainless'."

Cyborg, quite unwisely, scoffed at her. "What's he gonna do? Eat me?"

"…Probably," Flare replied before squeezing a trigger on the flame-thrower.

For the next few minutes, the deranged girl chased poor Cyborg around the room, the flame thrower, which was slung on her shoulder, spurting out orange tongues of fire. Cyborg was yelling in protest as he scampered across the floor, but his voice was drowned out by Flare yelling, "No, Flamey! No! Don't eat him! There are other, tastier ones to eat!"

The other titans were watching from the side-lines; half amused and half worried for the wellbeing of their metal friend.

"Where'd she even get that from, anyway?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"Don't ask me, I didn't give it to her," Jinx replied with a shrug.

"We should probably check this place for other weapons and harmful objects," Robin decided. "We'll let her shoot her last scene, and whilst she's doing that, whoever's not involved can go and search the rest of this place."

"Sounds good," Kid Flash commented. "Who's even in the next scene?"

"If I remember the story correctly, which I'm sure I do," Raven began, "Cinderella needs to try on the slipper…then marry the prince."

The other titans sniggered. They knew full-well that this meant Robin would have to shoot a scene in which he married Starfire. Knowing the mad director, this wouldn't be avoided. Robin sighed heavily.

"When…is…Star…getting…back?" Cyborg panted. He had just run up to them, and was currently standing with his back bent and his hands on his knees. The titans glanced over at Flare who was yelling at the wall, waving 'Flamey' around threateningly.

"Uhhh…I don't know," Robin admitted, looking back at him.

As fate would have it, Starfire chose that moment to walk back in, completely visible. She smiled brightly at her friends.

"Friends! I have returned from the bathroom and am ready to be once again performing!" she chirped. Flare tore her glare away from the wall and grin widely.

"YAY! Come on! Let's get back to filming. ROBIN! BEAST BOY! ARGENT! RAVEN! JINX! STARFIRE! ON SET! Wait, scratch that last one. Star's not there yet…um…I know! Get behind that door!"

Starfire, who had just arrived on the set, was shoved behind a fake door way by Flare. The other five Titans took up the positions they were in before. Argent was sitting down, with Beast Boy kneeling down in front of her, holding the slipper.

"We know where we're going from?" Flare called to them, settling herself down behind the camera. The crew nodded. "Star, when Beast Boy shouts his line, you've got to yell and bang on that door. Only not too hard…or you'll break it. Okay?"

A noise of understanding sounded from the door. Flare grinned and pressed record before motioning for them to go. Beast Boy saw and, standing up, said, "Are there anymore maidens in this house hold?"

A banging sounded from the door on the left. Robin looked over at it and walked over with Argent, Jinx and Raven looking on with expressionless faces. He opened the door and Starfire burst out.

"I, too, wish to attempt on the slipper of glass!" she said. Robin led her to the nearest chair and sat her down. Beast Boy, excited, ran over but Raven stuck her foot out and tripped up the boy. He yelped and fell to the floor. The slipped flew through the air before smashing…on Jinx's head.

Flare deadpanned. "CUT! Ugh, it was going so well, as well…I was foolish to think we'd get through this scene with no mess ups…Is she okay?"

Robin, Argent, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were crowded around the pale, pink-haired girl. She was lying, quite still, on the floor, her face surrounded by glittering shards of glass. A horrified Kid Flash ran to her 0.211 seconds later and knelt down beside her.

"Jinx," he said. "Are you okay?"

Jinx slowly opened her eyes, accompanied by a small groan. "Ow…"

"You're alive!" Kid Flash cried joyously, scooping up her body and hugging her. "I was so worried…If you weren't okay, my days would be forever dark, and the moon would never shine at night…"

"…What?" Jinx asked, giving him a look of pure confusion. Kid Flash paused before chuckling sheepishly.

"Heh, I guess Flare's starting to rub off on me," he said. In the background, the mad director was sobbing her eyes out.

"So beautiful!" she wept, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly realising that everyone was staring at her, she cleared her throat and grinned. "Uhh, heheh…Let's carry on!"

After telling Jericho to sweep up the mess caused by the smashed slipper, Flare took another glass slipper from a large box and handed it to Beast Boy. She set up the camera once more and told the Titans to get back into positions. Again, Robin led Starfire into the room and sat her down. Beast Boy rushed over and Raven stuck out her leg, causing him to go flying forward with a yelp.

"Ahhh!"

This time the slipper smashed on the floor, but Beast Boy crashed into Robin and Starfire, sending them to the ground.

The three were sprawled on floor, dazed and bruised. "Oops, sorry dudes," he laughed with a small chuckle. He quickly stood up again and collected another slipper from Flare, who was sitting down and silently shaking her head.

"Take three," she sighed as Jericho finished sweeping up the remains of the second slipper.

The third time round, it went much more smoothly. When Beast Boy tripped, he didn't crash into anyone, and the slipper didn't land on anyone's head. As it smashed on the floor, sending out a spray of glittering fragments, Robin gasped.

"No! You idiot, look what you'd done!" he cried, glaring at Beast Boy.

"She tripped me!" he whined in reply, thrusting his finger at Raven who smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whoops," she said.

"What am I going to do now?" Robin asked.

"What are you going to do? What about me? Your father's going to skin me alive!"

"Um, excuse me," Starfire ventured. Both boys looked at her. From her apron she took a glass slipper, the one from the night before, and smiled. "I believe this may solve your problem."

Beast Boy looked happy enough to kiss her, but he didn't. Raven, Jinx and Argent all had looks of complete and utter horror. Robin looked overjoyed. He rushed over and took the slipper from her before kneeling down and slipping it slowly onto her foot. It was a perfect fit.

He got to his feet and pulled Starfire up by her hands. "You were the girl, the girl from the ball?"

Starfire nodded. Robin smiled.

"Then it is you I shall marry. I…I…" Robin paused, breathed in and out, bracing himself. "I…I…I love…you…"

"I love you also!" Starfire sighed happily, looking into his eyes. They slowly leant closer. The rest of the Titans' eyes widened as they watched with baited breath. Flare leaned forward, hoping.

And then they were kissing, their arms around each other. A cheer came up from the others and Flare almost fell off her chair.

"Huzzah!" she cried happily, stopping the camera. Cyborg, on the other hand, had started recording the two with a camera on his arm.

"It's their first kiss, why not?" he'd replied when Kole asked what he was doing.

Finally, Flare realised they were wasting time and leapt to her feet. "Okay, you two can stop now," she called to Robin and Starfire. However, they didn't seem to hear and carried on kissing. Flare deadpanned; she hated to be ignored.

She disappeared into the prop closet and returned a few seconds later with a shovel, which she used to pry the two apart. Both had turned as red as a rose. "Ehh…Heheh…" Robin stammered, looking very sheepish.

"Come on, guys! We've only got one more scene to shoot. One more scene! HUZZAH!" Flare cried happily. The rest of the Titans all sighed in relief. One more scene and they would be free! "It's the wedding scene; no lines needed! But you'll need to help me move some furniture for the set…"

Flare led them to a set design that was situated outside. There was a red carpet leading up to an altar. She told them to take a few chairs each and put them into rows either side of the aisle, which they began to do with much more enthusiasm than they would have given previously.

When all the chairs had been placed in position, Starfire and Robin were sent away to get dressed into clothes more fitting for a wedding.

Robin returned first. He was clothed in a costume much like the one he wore for the ball, except it was much fancier with more frills and golden lace. The sleeves and shorts were puffier and the hat had a much large feather. He felt ten times as dumb as he had before, and the Titans laughing at him didn't help.

"Shut up," he muttered, sitting down next to Cyborg. The Titans were sitting down on the set, waiting for Starfire to return. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something but Robin held up a hand, silencing him. A few minutes later, Starfire emerged.

She was clad in a white gown, floor length. The shape was simple and elegant, and it was decorated with a few, very small pearls. The dress hugged her torso and flared out slightly at the waist, accentuating her hourglass figure. On her head was a wreath of white flowers attached to a lacy veil.

"Brilliant! We can get on with the scene!" Flare exclaimed. She positioned Robin and Starfire in front of the altar. The other Titans were propelled into specific seats, strategically placed to make the 'church' look fuller.

Flare explained the scene to them. "Okay, this is how it's going to work. Starfire and Robin are going to kiss. You guys are all going to go 'aww' and cheer and jazz. Then Robin, you pick Starfire up and carry her down the aisle, toward the camera and…that will be that! Hurray! Okay, places!"

No one moved, as they were already in their places. The camera started to record. Robin took a deep breath but before he could lean forward, Starfire had pressed her lips against his.

The witnesses clapped and cheered. Cyborg filmed the whole thing with the camera in his arm. Kole sighed happily, smiling, and absently leant against Jericho's shoulder, to which he replied by flushing and trying not to grin.

Pulling apart, Robin scooped Starfire up and held her bridal style before marching down the aisle with her in his arms. He was grinning and had a red hue to his cheeks. Starfire looked down at the bouquet she was holding – which Flare had shoved in to her hands a bit before – and threw it up in the air. Raven watched as it arched in the air before landing in her lap. She wasn't amused.

Robin and Starfire reached the camera. Flare pressed the stop button and, quite promptly, burst into tears. "It's over! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!" she sobbed, tears trickling between her fingers, which were pressed against her face.

The Titans tried not to look too happy about this, but were failing miserably. Robin put Starfire down and sighed. "Finally, it's done."

"Great ending! You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves," Cyborg said slyly. Robin blushed.

"No we didn't!" he said, nervously fiddling with the feather in his hat.

"Man, I would have hated to be you," Beast Boy said, shaking his head. "You had some seriously stupid costumes, dude."

"Where did she get them all from, anyway?" Kole asked.

"Who knows?" Bumblebee replied, shaking her head. "I'm just glad my outfit was alright."

"You were lucky. You were only on for a few minutes," Argent said, pouting slightly.

"Hey! I had to dance with Cyborg!" Hotspot exclaimed, thrusting his arms in the metal man's direction. "No offence, Cy."

"None taken."

"Well, at least you didn't have to wear that hideous neon thing!" Argent said.

"I double that," Jinx spoke up.

"I didn't think they were that bad," Kole said with a small smile.

"Yeah, 'cause yours and Bumblebee's were the only alright ones," Argent said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree," Raven said.

Beast Boy sniggered as he remembered the atrocious outfits she, Argent and Jinx were forced to wear.

"Actually, it seems like only the lead characters got silly outfits," Robin noticed. There was a murmur of agreement.

"You're right," Jinx said. "Kole, Jericho Cyborg and Kid Flash looked pretty decent most of the time." She then added upon further thought, "Well, and Starfire and Bumblebee…"

Jericho, meanwhile, was smiling to himself. Being mute, he couldn't be expected to talk and so would only ever be a background character, which suited him fine. Kole was the only one to notice his face.

"What?" she asked curiously. Jericho pointed to his throat and then at Robin's hat. It took Kole a while to understand what he was getting at.

"You…can't talk…so you don't have to…wear silly hats?"

He nodded. Kole laughed. "We'll see about that!" she said. She stole Robin's feathered hat, earning her a "Hey!" from the Boy Wonder, and jammed it on Jericho's head. The boy's green eyes grew wide.

Cyborg laughed and took a picture with his arm camera. "And Robin said it was pointless to install this baby!"

Jericho blushed deeply. He snatched the hat from his head and put it on Kole's, to Cyborg and his camera's delight. And thus a wild, frenzied game of 'Put the hat on the Titan' began.

Unfortunately it didn't last long as Flare got over her emotional state and came over to them. "Okay, you guys can get out of your costumes now. We may need them for another play."

"…Another play?" Hotspot asked cautiously.

Flare nodded. "Yup."

"…With us?" Argent said with fear.

"Mmhmm."

"WILL THIS NIGHTMARE EVER END!" Beast Boy cried. Flare deadpanned.

"Crazy elf. Anyway, you guys had better get some shut eye! We've got a big day ahead of us! And I have some phone calls to make!" Flare grinned as she herded the Titans back into the lime-coloured building.

"Wait, we're sleeping here?"

"Um, yeah. Where else would you sleep?" Flare asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Our towers, maybe?" Hotspot said.

Flare laughed. "Ha ha! You make me laugh! Oh…you were being serious." Her laughter died. "Well, isn't it obvious? If I allowed you to return to your towers, you may never come back! Upstairs are loads of bedrooms, so…yeah, squabble and pick which ones you want. Just, don't disturb me. I have a lot of work to do."

She sat down at a table and grimly pulled her laptop towards her, as well as a phone and a notepad. The Titans looked at each other and sighed before piling through a door labelled 'Stairs' and marching upstairs. It wasn't long before they fell into a sleep filled by nightmares about the next day.

* * *

**And that…is that. No more Cinderella…no more Jinx and Argent in silly dresses, and Starfire falling down holes. No more silly fashion shows or fluffed up lines. **

***Teen Titans happily dance in the background***

**That is, until next time…**

**Teen Titans: NOOOO!**

**Me: *Smirking* Yep! Next time! BBRae is next! If you look on my profile page, you'll see that the poll has changed. The choices are now limited to just Beauty and the Beast and Anastasia. **

**These two came first and second in the first poll. I, personally, think Anastasia would be quite fun to do, and less obvious (Beast Boy playing the Beast? How more obvious can you get?) But I'm still aware that more people wanted Beauty and the Beast, and it is more a fairytale (and less complicated. I'm wondering if I can get Anastasia to work)**

**So, this poll will decide it. Whichever gets the most votes will win, no questions asked. So vote, or I SHALL EAT YOU! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Beast Boy: No, really, she will…*cowers***

**Review please!**


End file.
